Szablon:News/archiwum14
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Grudzień 120px|right *Kibice Bianconerich z transparentami :Włoscy kibice Juventusu postanowili dać do zrozumienia piłkarzom Bianconerich, co myślą o ich ostatnich występach i osiąganych wynikach. Grupa dziesięciu tifosich pojawiła się dzisiaj rano na terenie Juventus Center w Vinovo z pewnym transparentem... Ultrasi Juve, którzy przybyli dzisiaj do Vinovo z okazji porannego treningu piłkarzy Ciro Ferrary, rozwiesili w widocznym miejscu transparent z hasłem: "Con le parole il tricolore, ma in campo scendete senza onore" ("Na ustach tarcza Włoch, ale z boiska schodzicie bez honoru") oraz "Più rispetto per noi" ("Więcej szacunku wobec nas"). Cierpliwość kibiców jak widać również ma swoje granice... *Ribery wyzdrowieje na Juventus :Na mecz z Juventusem najprawdopodobniej wykuruje się Franck Ribery (na zdjęciu, po prawej). Kontuzjowany obecnie zawodnik Bayernu Monachium robi wszystko, żeby wyzdrowieć i 8 grudnia wziąć udział w pojedynku ze Starą Damą, tym bardziej, że dla obu zespołów będzie to mecz o awans. Powrót do zdrowia piłkarza przebiega dosyć sprawnie i wszelkie znaki na niebie i na ziemi wskazują, że w przyszłym tygodniu będzie do dyspozycji trenera Van Gaala. Oznacza to z pewnością wzmocnienie w szeregach Bawarczyków. Obie drużyny znają stawkę tego meczu. Juventusowi wystarczy co prawda remis, ale ze względu na ostatnie wyniki Bianconeri, dowodzeni przez Ciro Ferrarę, będą chcieli za wszelką cenę wygrać ten mecz. 120px|right *Blanc: Ferrara ma nasze poparcie :Ciro Ferrara będzie trenował pierwszą drużynę Juventusu w dalszym ciągu mimo ostatnich wyników i postawy drużyny - w ostatnim wywiadzie, udzielonym na terenie siedziby Lega Calcio, zapewnił o tym sam Jean-Claude Blanc, obecny prezydent Juve. Ferrara nie musi obawiać się o swoją posadę, bo pracuje bardzo dobrze i ma nasze pełne poparcie i zaufanie - powiedział Blanc. Wielu skazało już Ciro na zwolnienie z posady trenera, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio pokazuje prowadzona przez niego drużyna Bianconerich. Dwa najbliższe mecze, choć rzeczywiście bardzo ważne, również niczego nie zmienią w tym temacie. Cierpliwie realizujemy założenia naszego projektu - tłumaczy dalej Francuz. Ciro jest świetnym pracownikiem, ma pod swoją pieczą znakomitych techników. Do najbliższych spotkań podejdziemy z pewnością z pełnym zaangażowaniem i absolutnym profesjonalizmem. Blanc dostrzega obecną trudną sytuację zespołu, ale patrzy w przyszłość z optymizmem. Inne wielkie kluby, takie jak Real czy Bayern, również miały swoje trudne chwile. Teraz przechodzimy je my i po prostu musimy je pokonać. Bardziej niż mówienie o tym przyda się ciężka praca, powrót na boisko po zwycięstwa. Rozumiem nerwy i niepokój naszych kibiców, ale apeluję o stonowanie nastrojów i zachowanie na poziomie cywilizowanych ludzi. Porażka z Cagliari z pewnością boli, choć - jak powiedział w pomeczowym wywiadzie Ciro Ferrara - Bianconerim należały się dwa rzuty karne po faulach w obrębie "szesnastki". Myślimy tak samo jak nasz trener - zapewnił Blanc. Pozostaje nam tylko życzyć sobie, by w trakcie tego sezonu wszystko się wyrównało pod tym względem. Na koniec dodał, nawiązując do Diego i Felipe Melo, dwóch piłkarzy zakupionych tego lata: Rozumiemy doskonale, że nasza liga jest trudna, że niektórzy nie mają zbyt wiele miejsca na grę i trochę się męczą. Diego jest ciągle faulowany i nie zawsze ma sposobność pokazać w pełni na boisku swój talent piłkarski. Wierzę jednak, że dokonaliśmy bardzo dobrych inwestycji. Listopad *Maifredi: Z tym Juve byłbym już na szczycie! :Były szkoleniowiec Juventusu, Gigi Maifredi, w dosyć bezpośredni sposób wypowiedział się na temat obecnej sytuacji turyńskiego klubu. O transferach, Moggim i Ferrarze mówił na antenie RadioErre2, podczas programu Tutti pazzi per la Juve. Rozpoczynając dyskusję od tematu Calciopoli, Maifredi, który trenował Juventus w latach 1990-91, powiedział: Nad tym wydarzeniem najlepiej rozpostrzyjmy zasłonę milczenia i współczucia. Mówię wam, gdyby w klubie byli jeszcze Moggi i Giraudo, dzisiaj w koszulkach Juve biegaliby Gerrard i Cristiano Ronaldo. Zapytany o to, co sądzi o Ciro Ferrarze, odpowiedział bez ogródek: Ferrara był wielkim piłkarzem i tego odmówić mu nie można, ale w żadnym wypadku nie był i nie jest jeszcze gotowy na to, żeby podjąć się trenerki klubu kalibru Juventusu. Jeśli szefowie Juve podjęli decyzję o zatrudnieniu go na tym stanowisku z myślą o przyszłości, to popełnili jeszcze większy błąd, bo ten klub ma grać o zwycięstwa, a nie być królikiem doświadczalnym czy placówką służącą młodym trenerom do nabywania doświadczenia. Jedyną analogią, jaką dostrzegam pomiędzy dzisiejszym Juventusem a tym, który ja kiedyś prowadziłem, jest brak naprawdę kompetentnego szefostwa w klubie, wspierającego trenera. Co do jakości składu to nawet nie żartujmy. Mając drużynę, jaką prowadzi Ferrara, byłbym już dawno nad Interem i grzał sobie miejsce na szczycie tabeli. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: facet ma w drużynie 4/5 obrony reprezentacji narodowej, ma Sissoko, Camoranesiego, Melo, Diego - powinien siedzieć w trakcie meczu na ławce, popijać spokojnie napoje, patrzeć, jak piłkarze strzelają mu bramkę za bramką, a na koniec tylko spytać, ile dzisiaj wygraliśmy... Na temat taktyki z kolei powiedział: Ustawienie 4-2-3-1, które Ferrara próbuje wdrożyć w tym sezonie, jest dla tej drużyny najgorszym z możliwych. Co zrobić przy takiej taktyce z Del Piero? Piłkarz jest genialny, ale albo gra jako drugi napastnik, albo siedzi na ławce, innego wyjścia nie ma. Ten Juventus może grać tylko albo w formacji 4-3-1-2 albo po prostu 4-4-2, zmienianej w razie potrzeby na 4-3-3 i odwrotnie. 120px|right *Cannavaro: Nie poszło najlepiej :Po wyjściu z szatni na stadionie w Cagliari zaczepiony został Fabio Cannavaro. Poproszony o komentarz stwierdził, mówiąc o meczu: W pierwszej połowie graliśmy po prostu źle, ale w drugiej odsłonie staraliśmy się jak mogliśmy i uważam, że na remis na pewno zasłużyliśmy. Niezbędne jest pojąć, co jest nie tak. Problem nie tkwi w taktyce czy ustawieniu, tylko w tym, że gramy totalnie w kratkę - i to nie mówię o samych wynikach, co po prostu o stylu gry. Niestety, tym razem nie poszło najlepiej. *Diego traci nadzieję na Scudetto :Po kolejnej stracie punktów przez Juventus Turyn Brazylijczyk Diego przyznał, że zdobycie tytułu mistrzowskiego w tym sezonie będzie niezwykle ciężkim zadaniem. - Zagraliśmy słabo, nie byliśmy w stanie prowadzić swojej gry i straciliśmy trzy punkty, które mogły być przydatne w dalszej fazie rozgrywek - mówił po pojedynku z Cagliari przegranym 2:0. - Teraz nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejne przegrane i mieć nadzieję, że Inter zacznie tracić punkty. Wynik spotkania z Cagliari sprawił jednak, że nasze szanse na zdobycie Scudetto znacznie zmalały. W meczu przeciwko Interowi musimy rozpocząć nową fazę. 120px|right *Marchisio: Juve nie może popełnić więcej błędów :Jednym z piłkarzy, którzy skomentowali dzisiejszą porażkę Bianconerich na Sardynii był powracający do pierwszego składu po kontuzji, Claudio Marchisio. Oto co pomocnik Juventusu miał do powiedzenia po dzisiejszym występie: Zawsze przebudzamy się dopiero po utracie bramki. Tak nie może być i musimy coś z tym zrobić. Trener poprosił nas o realizowanie taktyki, którą ćwiczyliśmy na treningach w tym tygodniu, ostrzegając nas, że Cagliari jest niebezpieczne. Jednakże, Rossoblu spisali się świetnie i sprawili nam wiele problemów. Dużo biegaliśmy, ale nic z tego nie wynikało, nie potrafiliśmy szybko odzyskiwać piłki. To kiepski moment dla nas, musimy zrozumieć, co w tym wszystkim nie funkcjonuje. *Wypowiedź Ferrary po meczu z Cagliari :Spotkanie z Cagliari skomentował szkoleniowiec Starej Damy, Ciro Ferrara. Nie uważam, jakoby Juve było dzisiaj poza grą. Straciliśmy wspaniałą bramkę i to z pewnością podcięło nam lekko skrzydła. Jednak to musi być powiedziane - nie stworzyliśmy sobie wystarczająco dużo sytuacji do strzelenia bramki i z pewnością nawaliliśmy trochę w ofensywie. Niełatwo strawić tę porażkę, bo robiliśmy wszystko, aby uratować choćby remis, ale tak się nie stało. Mamy wielką wolę odegrać się za ten wynik. Każda porażka, to inna historia. Z Bordeaux przegraliśmy w kiepskim stylu, ale dzisiaj nie zasłużyliśmy na to, by wracać z pustymi rękoma. Ferrara pozwolił sobie też na dosyć bezpośredni komentarz pod adresem Diego. Ten chłopak ma to do siebie, że chciałby walczyć o każdą piłkę, chciałby, żeby każda akcja przechodziła przez niego, dlatego tak biega za każdą akcją. Niestety, jako piłkarz powinien też jednak robić to, czego oczekuje od niego trener... 120px|right *14/38: Cagliari-Juventus 2:0 :Jeżeli poprzednie przegrane moglibyśmy określić mianem wpadki, bądź efektem wybitnego nieszczęścia, tak dzisiejszą można śmiało nazwać mocniejszymi słowami. Juventus uległ Cagliari, w wyjazdowym meczu rozgrywanym z okazji 14. kolejki Serie A, 0:2. Bramki strzelali Anderson i Matri. Na przegraną złożyło się wiele czynników, ale na pewno najwyraźniejszymi są: złe podejście do gry, oraz totalny nań brak pomysłu. Z pewnością Ciro Ferrara już prawie wyczerpał kredyt zaufania, który w razie kontynuacji passy może doprowadzić do rychłych rewolucji. :Cagliari - Juventus 2:0 (1:0) :30' Anderson, 89' Matri :Cagliari (4-4-2): Marchetti - Pisano, Lopez, Astori, Agostini - Biondini, Conti, Lazzari (64' Dessena), Cossu (71' Parola) - Jeda, Anderson (60' Matri) :Ławka: Lupatelli, Canini, Barone, Larrivey :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Caceres, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Molinaro (80' Giovinco) - Poulsen, Sissoko (83' Tiago) - Camoranesi, Diego, Marchisio (60' Del Piero) - Amauri :Ławka: Manninger, Legrottaglie, Grygera, De Ceglie :Żółte kartki: 69' Cossu, 85' Lopez - 17' Sissoko, 52' Camoranesi, 70' Amauri :Sędzia główny: Andrea De Marco *Allegri: będzie ciężko :Szkoleniowiec Cagliari, Massimo Allegri, w sobotniej konferencji prasowej wyraził niemałe obawy przed dzisiejszym meczem. Jego zdaniem nie można go nawet porównywać ze spotkaniem sprzed tygodnia, kiedy to Cagliari grało z Milanem. Różnica między obiema drużynami jest znacząca, zarówno pod względem technicznym jak i fizycznym. Będzie to bardzo zacięty i z punktu sportowego niezwykle trudny mecz. Juventus czuje głód punktów i będzie chciał zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Dla nas będzie to 100 minut cierpienia. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek rozluźnienie. Powinniśmy zagrać w naszym stylu, zachowując równowagę, koncentrację oraz intensywność gry. Zdaniem trenera Cagliari spośród wszystkich, którzy zmierzą się z Juventusem, pewnym może być tylko trzech nazwisk. Są to Pisano, Cossu i Conti. Co do reszty, mam wątpliwości, zarówno w pomocy, jak i ataku. Matri dołączył do grupy zaledwie w piątek, jednak w takim meczu potrzebuję wszystkich. Bardzo ważnym elementem będą zatem zmiany. Wypełniony stadion? To wspaniale, oznacza to, że kibice zbliżają się do zespołu. 120px|right *Przed meczem Cagliari - Juventus :Zanim piłkarzom Juventusu przyjdzie zmierzyć się z Interem w hicie rundy jesiennej Serie A, czeka ich równie trudna przeprawa na Stadio Sant'Elia w Cagliari. Na Sardynii Bianconeri zmierzą się ze świetnie radzącą sobie w ostatnich spotkaniach drużyną Massimiliano Allegriego. Czy po dzisiejszym meczu Starej Damie uda się utrzymać bądź skrócić dystans do Nerazzurrich? :Przewidywane składy: :Cagliari (4-3-1-2): Marchetti - Pisano, Lopez, Astori, Agostini - Biondini, Conti, Lazzari - Cossu - Matri, Nene :Ławka: Lupatelli, Canini, Barone, Parola, Dessena, Jeda, Larrivey :Nie zagrają: Marzoratti, Canini (kontuzje) :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon - Caceres, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Sissoko, Melo, Marchisio, Diego - Amauri, Del Piero :Ławka: Manninger, Legrottaglie, Grygera, Poulsen, Camoranesi, Giovinco, Immobile :Nie zagrają: Iaquinta, Trezeguet, Grosso (kontuzje) *Powołani na Cagliari :Na wyjazdowy mecz z Cagliari Ciro Ferrara powołał 23 piłkarzy, w tym Amauriego, który opuścił boisko w spotkaniu z Bordeaux z powodu lekkiego urazu. Ze względu na problem z mięśniem prawej nogi Fabio Grosso dołączył do pozostałych kontuzjowanych piłkarzy: Salihamidzica, Iaquinty i Trezeguet. Pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego, Tiago :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Immobile 120px|right *Legro czeka na Derby d'Italia :Obrońca Juve Nicola Legrottaglie nie może się doczekać pojedynku z Interem, do którego dojdzie już 5. grudnia. Mecz przeciwko Interowi nie będzie decydujący, ale jest bardzo ważny ze względu na morale zespołu. Chcemy, by to był dzień tryumfu - powiedział popularny Legro w wywiadzie dla Odeon TV. Nie chcę wybierać pomiędzy scudetto a Ligą Mistrzów. Najważniejsze są zwycięstwa. Celujemy we wszystko i nie mamy szczególnych uczuć po porażce z Bordeaux. Jesteśmy świadomi naszej siły, jak również umiejętności trenera. *Poulsen patrzy w przyszłość :Bordeaux to świetna drużyna, ale my zagraliśmy słaby mecz. Musimy poprawić się w niedzielę przeciwko Cagliari, to ważny pojedynek, przed meczem z Interem. Z Żyrondystami sprawy źle się ułożyły, ale nadal mamy jeden mecz, by zakwalifikować się do ostatniej 16. Christian Poulsen w wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel patrzy w przyszłość. Duńczyk mówi już o spotkaniach z Cagliari, Interem i Bayernem, kluczowych w układzie całego sezonu Juventusu. To będą dla nas trzy wielkie testy, trzy ważne momenty. Christian zdobywa swoją grą coraz lepszą pozycję w Juve, chociaż jeszcze parę miesięcy temu wydawało się, że odejdzie. Latem przechodziłem ciężkie chwile, ale dobrze się przygotowałem i teraz czuję się swobodnie z mechanizmami funkcjonującymi w zespole. W zeszłym roku dostałem dobrą lekcję. Juve to znakomita drużyna i nie łatwo było się wpasować. Lubię tu jednak być, mamy wspaniałą grupę i myślę, że moje występy w tym roku są lepsze. 120px|right *Del Piero uspokaja :Kapitan Starej Damy Alex Del Piero nie martwi się zbytnio po ostatniej porażce Juve z Bordeaux. Oczywiście, że nie jestem zadowolony - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Corriere dello Sport. Kiedy przegrywasz, jesteś smutny. Mieliśmy zbyt dużo problemów. Możemy się teraz nad paroma rzeczami zastanowić, ale prawda jest taka, że podeszliśmy do tego po trudnym trzymiesięcznym okresie. Było wiele kontuzji i nowi piłkarze wpasowują się w zespół. Nie da się uniknąć wzlotów i upadków. W weekend Bianconerich czeka wyprawa na Sardynię i pojedynek z Cagliari. Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko znowu zaczniemy wygrywać, zaczynając od Cagliari, co pozwoli nam nabrać więcej pewności siebie. *Chamakh: pomyślę jeszcze nad moją przyszłością :Zeszłej środy Marouane Chamakh w meczu przeciwko Juventusowi potwierdził po raz kolejny, że nie bez racji byłoby dopatrywanie się w nim następcy Davida Trezeguet. 25-letni piłkarz urodzony w Maroku wydaje się być już na tyle dojrzały zarówno pod względem sportowym, jak i mentalnym, że nie dziwi fakt, iż stał się obiektem rozważań wielu klubów. Jego kontrakt z Bordeaux wygasa po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu i jest to dość istotna informacja, która nie umknęła również szefom Juve. Zeszłego lata mówiło się trochę na temat przeprowadzki napastnika do Arsenalu, ale na pogłoskach się skończyło. Obydwa kluby nie doszły do żadnych konkretów, zaś ja sam nie miałem najmniejszych problemów, aby ponownie stawić się do dyspozycji trenera Blanka. Był to dobry wybór, teraz jesteśmy wszyscy bardzo zaangażowani w nasze występy na europejskich boiskach. Już nie możemy doczekać się lutego, kiedy gra wejdzie w kolejną fazę. Mój aktualny klub próbował przedłużyć ze mną umowę, ale najpierw sam muszę się dobrze zastanowić nad swoją przyszłością. Kontakt na linii Bordeaux-Juventus nie jest dla nikogo tajemnicą, a piłkarz na kilka kwestii pozostawia sobie uchylone drzwi. Juve to wspaniały klub, jeśli byłby zainteresowany moim podpisem, z pewnością odwzajemniłbym to zainteresowanie. To oznaczałoby dla mnie pewnego rodzaju krok w przód. Z wielką uwagą przemyślałbym propozycję od turyńskiego zarządu. Biorąc pod uwagę moje poczynania w dwumeczu z Juve, które jest najsłynniejszym włoskim zespołem, myślę, że pasuję do tamtejszego stylu gry. Aż do dnia dzisiejszego czyniłem zawsze pewne postępy i myślę, że mogę to nadal robić. 120px|right *Kolejna kara dla Starej Damy? :Historia z obraźliwymi przyśpiewkami kibiców Juventusu pod adresem Mario Barwuaha Balotellego z meczu przeciwko Udinese zakończyła się dla Starej Damy grzywną w wysokości 20 tysięcy euro. Po spotkaniu z Bordeaux Bianconerim grożą kolejne sankcje, z zamknięciem stadionu włącznie i rozegraniem meczu z Bayernem na neutralnym terenie. Ultrasi Starej Damy nie wiele zrobili sobie z grzywny nałożonej na klub przez Lega Calcio. Podczas ostatniego meczu z Bordeaux grupa około 300 kibiców ponownie skandowała hasła związane z zawodnikiem Interu. Interweniował Alessio Secco, który podszedł pod trybunę zajmowaną przez fanów i prosił ich spokój. Czy UEFA zbada incydent z meczu na Stade Chaban-Delmas i ukarze Juventus? Po otrzymaniu od sędziego oraz delegata sprawozdań z meczu, przekazane one zostaną komisji dyscyplinarnej. Ona zadecyduje czy wszcząć postępowanie w tej sprawie - skomentował Thomas Giordano z biura prasowego Europejskiej Federacji. *Seedorf w obronie kibiców Juventusu :Pomocnik AC Milan, Clarence Seedorf wystąpił w roli adwokata kibiców Juventusu Turyn oskarżanych o rasistowskie zachowania względem napastnika Interu Mediolan, Mario Balotelliego. Sędzia sportowy, Gianpaolo Tosela ukarał Bianconeri z tego powodu grzywną w wysokości 20 tysięcy euro. Sympatycy Juventusu mieli podczas ostatniego meczu z Udinese Calcio (1:0) śpiewać rasistowskie piosenki pod adresem Balotelliego. Jednak holenderski pomocnik jest innego zdania. Według niego, winić trzeba samego piłkarza, który swoim aroganckim zachowaniem często prowokował kibiców przeciwnych drużyn. Zarzuty fanów Starej Damy nie dotyczyły podobno jego karnacji, ale pewnych gestów. - Balotelli nie był atakowany za kolor skóry, ale za swoje zachowanie - przekonywał Seedorf dziennikarza turyńskiej gazety Tuttosport. - To nie jest rasizm. Włochy nie są rasistowskim krajem. Jeśli ja nie miałem z tym problemów, a Balotelli tak, to nie jest to kwestia rasizmu, ale on musi uczyć się, jak się zachowywać. To jest taki czas, ma dopiero 19 lat. Jednak jego gesty, na przykład jeden wykonany z Bologną, miały na celu sprowokowanie kibiców. Zachowanie kibiców nie wynikało z tego, jaki jest, ale co robi - wytłumaczył obszernie doświadczony zawodnik. 120px|right *Buffon: Champions League to nie Serie A! :W pomeczowym wywiadzie udzielonym Sky Sport Gianluigi Buffon nie owijał w bawełnę, z resztą i słynie z tego, że mówi wprost o tym, co myśli, bez zbędnego słodzenia. Gigi powiedział: Ta porażka to nie kwestia złej czy dobrej taktyki, moim zdaniem to raczej problem mentalności i podejścia do takich meczów. Trzeba sobie uświadomić, że gra we Włoszech a gra w Europie to zupełnie coś innego. Jeśli nie umiesz dobrze zorganizować gry, to nie wystarczy, że będziesz silny fizycznie i co nieco umiał grać w piłkę. Na Serie A być może to wystarczy, ale nie na Champions League... Następnie dodał: Nie przypominam sobie, żeby w ciągu ostatnich 5-6 lat w Europie wyraźnie dominowała jakaś drużyna z Włoch. Ostatnią, jakiej było blisko do tego, był Milan, temu zespołowi udało się nawet wygrać ten turniej. Do tego meczu mogliśmy pochwalić się najlepszą obroną w tej edycji Champions League, niestety, dłużej już chwalić się nią nie możemy. Musimy postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, by sięgnąć postawionego przed nami minimum. Potem - zobaczymy. *Ferrara: Nie pokazaliśmy nic dobrego :Mieli wrócić do Turynu z awansem i kompletem punktów, tymczasem wrócili do Włoch z porażką na barkach. W pomeczowym wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Sky Sport Ciro Ferrara powiedział parę słów na temat wczorajszego spotkania z Bordeaux. Ferrara stwierdził: Straciliśmy bramkę w momencie, w którym praktycznie graliśmy najlepiej. Męczyliśmy się okrutnie, zwracałem uwagę na to, by nie faulować w okolicy pola karnego, tymczasem robiliśmy zupełnie odwrotnie. Obie bramki straciliśmy po niedokładnym kryciu przy stałych fragmentach gry, a w takich sytuacjach trzeba być maksymalnie skupionym. Z resztą, Bordeaux grało po prostu lepiej. Zapytany o występ Alessandro Del Piero powiedział: Cała drużyna zagrała najwyżej średnio, a w drużynie jest i on. Nie jestem zadowolony z tego, co pokazaliśmy, w tym z tego, co pokazał Alessandro - odpowiedział Ciro. Na temat Melo z kolei powiedział: Ciężko mu się grało, jak i praktycznie całej drużynie, na pewno nie był to najlepszy występ w jego wykonaniu. Na koniec stwierdził: Przykro nam z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło, bo chcieliśmy zapewnić sobie awans już po tym meczu. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że tym spotkaniem sobie jeszcze na niego nie zasłużyliśmy. O wszystko zagramy przed własną publicznością. Z Bayernem nie chcemy remisu, a zwycięstwa. 120px|right *5/6: Bordeaux-Juventus 2:0 :Girondins Bordeaux wygrało w środę z Juventusem Turyn 2:0 i zapewniło sobie pierwsze miejsce w Grupie A. Mistrzowie Francji potwierdzili wysoką formę w europejskich rozgrywkach i pozostali niepokonani. Bianconeri wobec zwycięstwa Bayernu nad Maccabi, muszą w ostatniej kolejce przynajmniej zremisować w Monachium by utrzymać drugie miejsce w tabeli. W pierwszej połowie nie było zbyt czystych sytuacji bramkowych. Gospodarze, którzy mieli niewielką przewagę, mogli objąć prowadzenie w 38. minucie, gdy Marouane Chamakh znalazł się sam przed Gianluigi Buffonem. Jednak włoski golkiper obronił strzał napastnika Bordeaux. Buffon skapitulował natomiast dziewięć minut po przerwie. Jaroslav Plasil dośrodkował z rzutu wolnego, a Fernando głową wpakował piłkę do siatki. Potem to goście mieli dwie okazje. Najpierw Diego spudłował z trzech metrów, a następnie Nicola Legrottaglie niecelnie główkował. W końcówce Bordeaux przypieczętowało zwycięstwo. W czwartej minucie doliczonego czasu gry po rzucie rożnym najwyżej do piłki wyskoczył Chamakh i celnym uderzeniem głową pokonał Buffona, ustalając wynik meczu. :Girondins Bordeaux-Juventus Turyn 2:0 :1:0 Fernando 54 :2:0 Chamakh 90+4 :Bordeaux: Carrasso - Chalme, Ciani, Planus, Tremoulinas - Fernando, Diarra - Plasil, Gouffran (75' Traore), Wendel - Chamakh :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Sissoko (88' Marchisio), Felipe Melo - Camoranesi, Diego, Del Piero (68' Immobile) - Amauri (77' Giovinco) :Żółte kartki: Camoranesi 33', Felipe Melo 45', Legrottaglie 50', Caceres 58' (Juventus) - Fernando 60', Traore 90' (Bordeaux) :Sędzia: Eduardo Itturalde Gonzalez *List otwarty do Blanca :W internecie zamieszczono list otwarty skierowany do prezydenta Juventusu Jean-Claude Blanca. Jego autorem jest Domenico Laudadio, który od lat zajmuje się upamiętnieniem ofiar tragedii na Heysel. Teraz jego marzeniem jest stworzenie muzeum, które swoje miejsce znalazłoby w nowo-budowanym stadionie Bianconerich. To szczególnie ważna inicjatywa, ponieważ w przyszłym roku będziemy obchodzić 25 rocznicę tej wielkiej tragedii z finału Pucharu Mistrzów rozegranego w Brukseli, a byłby to znakomity pomysł na uczczenie pamięci o 39 zabitych osobach. 120px|right *Diego chce przełamać niemoc strzelecką w Lidze Mistrzów :Brazylijczyk Diego oczekuje idealnej nocy, kiedy Starej Damie przyjdzie zmierzyć się z Bordeaux. 24-latek ma na swoim koncie trzy bramki w Serie A i jak sam przyznaje, nadeszła pora by ustrzelić coś także w europejskich pucharach. W wywiadzie dla TuttoJuve.com powiedział: Mam nadzieję strzelić dziś wieczorem, gdyż nie zdążyłem jeszcze dokonać tego w Lidze Mistrzów w tym sezonie. Najważniejsze jest jednak, aby wygrać, ale gdy udaje się to osiągnąć, a ty pomagasz przy tym golem - noc staje się idealna. Myślę, że mogę dać drużynie jeszcze więcej i ten mecz jest do tego doskonałą okazją, ponieważ możemy zagwarantować sobie bezpieczny awans. Wyjdziemy na boisko, by dać awans naszej drużynie. Damy z siebie wszystko, by to osiągnąć, nawet jeśli jest to trudniejsze, niż mogłoby być przed własną publicznością. Bordeaux to dobra drużyna, o czym świadczyć może fakt, iż zajmują pierwsze miejsce w naszej grupie. Szanujemy naszych rywali, ale zagramy by wygrać. *Del Piero: Musimy pokonać Bordeaux :Legenda Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero jest gotowy podjąć zespół Bordeaux, kiedy oba kluby spotkają się dzisiejszego wieczora w ramach rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Zwycięstwo na Stade Chaban-Delmas zapewni Włochom awans do najlepszej szesnastki rozgrywek. 'Pinturicchio' rozegrał do tej pory zaledwie 40 minut w tym sezonie. Jest zdeterminowany, by wystąpić we Francji i żądny poprowadzenia swojej drużyny na szczyt tabeli: Chcemy zakończyć fazę grupową na pierwszym miejscu w grupie, ale najważniejsze jest aby przejść dalej, gdzie spotkamy się w bardzo silnym gronie - przyznał kapitan Starej Damy w wywiadzie dla oficjalnej strony klubu. Nie ma powodu, dla którego nie byłbym gotowy na dzisiejsze spotkanie. To będzie dopiero moje drugie spotkanie, po tak długim czasie, a ostateczna decyzja i tak należy do trenera. Od mojej kontuzji nie zawsze trenowałem z resztą drużyny, a trener próbował różnych formacji, ale nie będzie dla mnie robiło różnicy jakie będę miał zadania na boisku. 120px|right *Dlaczego Eto'o nie trafił do Juve :Agent napastnika Interu, Samuela Eto'o, wyjawił w ostatnim wywiadzie, że za czasów Claudio Ranieriego piłkarz Barcelony miał trafić do Juventusu, ale ostatecznie dyrektorzy Juve ostatecznie nie dogadali się w sprawie przeprowadzki piłkarza z nim samym i z szefostwem klubu. W rozmowie z dziennikarzami Corriere dello Sport reprezentujący interesy Eto'o Jose Maria Mesalles powiedział: Kiedy trenerem Juventusu został Claudio Ranieri, bardzo chciał sprowadzić Eto'o do Turynu, bo jako piłkarza znał go bardzo dobrze z racji tego, że swego czasu trenował Valencię, więc nieraz przyszło mu grać przeciwko niemu. Następnie wyjaśnił: Zaczęliśmy więc rozmowy z Juventusem na temat transferu Samuela, ale ostatecznie nic z tego nie wyszło. *25-osobowa kadra na Bordeaux :W niedzielę na boisku pojawili się długo oczekiwani Alessandro Del Piero i Momo Sissoko, a dzisiaj do kadry powrócili kontuzjowani wcześniej Claudio Marchisio, Tiago, Jonathan Zebina, a także Hasan Salihamidzic, dzięki czemu Ciro Ferrara zabiera do Francji na pojedynek z Bordeaux aż 25-osobową kadrę. W Turynie pozostali jedynie Kirev i kontuzjowani Iaquinta oraz Trezeguet. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego, De Ceglie, Tiago :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Immobile 120px|right *Bianconeri już wznowili treningi :Nie ma czasu na zbyt długie celebrowanie zwycięstwa z Udinese. Już niebawem Bianconeri zmierzą się z ekipą Bordeaux, zwycięstwo z którą może oznaczać dla nich awans do dalszego etapu rozgrywek Champions League. Każdy w Juve podchodzi więc do tego meczu wyjątkowo poważnie. Dzisiaj rano drużyna Starej Damy powróciła do treningów. Dla tych, którzy grali z Udinese, zaplanowano serię ćwiczeń odprężających, reszta grupy, z kilkoma piłkarzami Primavery włącznie, skupili się na pracy nad posiadaniem piłki i innymi ćwiczeniami technicznymi. W treningu wziął udział między innymi Del Piero, Sissoko, Tiago, Marchisio i Jonathan Zebina. *Diego: Teraz musimy wygrać z Bordeaux :Tym razem nie pogrążył Udinese, jak to miało miejsce w zeszłym roku, kiedy grał jeszcze w koszulce Werderu, ale i tak zaprezentował się bardzo dobrze i miał swój znaczący wkład w zwycięstwo nad ekipą z Udine. Do tego miał w końcu okazję zagrać razem z Alessandro Del Piero. Po zakończeniu spotkania Brazylijczyk Diego stwierdził: W pierwszej połowie meczu trochę za mało się ruszaliśmy, poza tym trzymaliśmy zbyt duży dystans między linią pomocy a ataku, dlatego trochę się męczyliśmy. W drugiej połowie zagraliśmy już lepiej i ostatecznie udało nam się wygrać bardzo ważne spotkanie. Teraz skupiamy się na Bordeaux, meczu, który możemy i musimy wygrać. 120px|right *Grosso zadowolony ze swojej bramki :Co prawda raz już zdobył bramkę przed publicznością zebraną na Stadio Olimpico, ale w trykocie reprezentacji Włoch, a nie Juventusu. Wczoraj Fabio Grosso mógł cieszyć się ze swojego pierwszego gola w barwach Juve. Po pięknej akcji Poulsena, podaniu Caceresa i strzale Grosso piłka wylądowała w siatce bramki strzeżonej przez Handanovića. Ta bramka dostarczyła mi niesamowitych emocji, tym bardziej, że okazała się być warta trzech punktów - powiedział po meczu Grosso. W ogóle zrobiliśmy coś jedynego w swoim rodzaju - prawy skrzydłowy obrońca pięknie dogrywa, a lewy skrzydłowy obrońca zdobywa bramkę. To wbrew założeniom naszej taktyki! Zaraz po strzeleniu gola chciałem uściskać Caceresa, ponieważ połowa z tego jest jego. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Wygrana z Udinese przybliża nas do Interu. Być może jesteśmy jeszcze trochę daleko od nich, ale wiemy, że mamy wszystko, czego potrzeba, by wygrywać i zdobyć scudetto. Zapytany o środowy mecz z Bordeaux, odpowiedział: Dobrze znam ich stadion i tamtejszą atmosferę. To drużyna, której należy się w jakiś sposób obawiać, pokazała to z resztą w poprzednich meczach w tej edycji Champions League. Nie wiem nic o lukach w składzie na środowy mecz, a nawet gdyby takie były, to my powinniśmy skupić się wyłącznie na sobie samych. *13/38: Juventus-Udinese 1:0 :Juventus Turyn po jednym dniu przerwy powrócił na drugie miejsce w tabeli, dzięki zwycięstwu na swoim boisku z Udinese Calcio 1:0. W drugiej połowie na murawie pojawił się dawno nie widziany w Serie A Alessandro Del Piero. W piątej minucie gry pierwszą próbę zaskoczenia bramkarza rywali podjął Diego, jednak świetną interwencją popisał się Samir Handanovic. W kolejnych minutach miejscowi nie poszli jednak za ciosem i mimo że to oni prowadzili grę, nie potrafili udokumentować swojej przewagi zdobyciem bramki. Do siatki trafili za to goście, jednak przy uderzeniu D’Agostino z 44. minuty gry Isla, od którego odbiła się jeszcze piłka był na minimalnym spalonym i sędzia gola nie uznał. W drugiej połowie nie czekaliśmy już jednak tak długo na gola. W 51. minucie Fabio Grosso wykończył akcję, w której spory udział mieli Poulsen i Caceres. Dla 31-letniego reprezentanta Włoch dzisiejsze trafienie było pierwszym w barwach Juventusu. Chwilę później na boisku pojawił się dopiero po raz drugi w tym sezonie Alessandro Del Piero, który ostatni i jedyny raz w tych rozgrywkach zagrał 27 września w starciu na swoim obiekcie z Bolonią. Tym razem Stara Dama uniknęła jednak dramatu z tamtego meczu, gdy w ostatniej minucie straciła gola, a co za tym idzie dwa punkty. Tym razem wszystkie trzy pozostały w Piemoncie. :Juventus Turyn-Udinese Calcio 1:0 :1:0 Grosso 51 :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Poulsen, Felipe Melo (52' Sissoko) - Camoranesi, Diego (86' De Ceglie), Giovinco (52' Del Piero) - Amauri :Udinese: Handanovic - Basta, Zapata, Coda, Lukovic - Inler (83' Sammarco), D'Agostino, Asamoah, Isla (87' Corradi) - Lodi (57' Romero), Floro Flores :Żółte kartki: Diego 45+1', Del Piero 88', Poulsen 89' (Juventus) - Asamoah 36', Handanovic 45+3' (Udinese) :Sędzia: Christian Brighi 120px|right *Del Piero i Sissoko w kadrze na Udinese :Dobre wieści dla Juventusu: w składzie na mecz z Udinese znaleźli się Alessandro Del Piero i Momo Sissoko. Wśród powołanych zabrakło natomiast Jonathana Zebiny i Claudio Marchisio, którzy kontynuują rehabilitację. Ciro Ferrara nie będzie mógł również skorzystać z Tiago, który w meczu reprezentacji nabawił się urazu lewej kostki. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Molinaro, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Diego, Sissoko :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Immobile *Molinaro odejdzie? :Czy Cristian Molinaro pożegna się niebawem z Juventusem? Zgodnie z informacjami, jakie podają dziennikarze portalu Tuttojuve.com obrońca Starej Damy po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu sytuacji już spakował walizki. Obecność Paolo De Ceglie i Fabio Grosso sprawia, że szanse Cristiana na grę są bliskie zeru. Przedstawiciele piłkarza podobno mieli zorientować się, w jakim stopniu możliwa jest przeprowadzka Włocha do zespołu Napoli. Błękitni byli zainteresowani jego usługami już minionego lata, ale koniec końców nic konkretnego ustalone nie zostało. Ostatnie wypowiedzi mogą jednak zostawiać dla Molinaro całkiem realne szanse na przeprowadzkę. Wraz z Mazzarrim rozmawialiśmy na temat Dosseny, Molinaro, a także wielu innych kwestii. Braliśmy pod uwagę różne możliwości, zarówno z naszego rynku, jak i zagranicznego. Któraś z tych rzeczy na pewno wyjdzie spoza kręgu planów i rozważań - powiedział De Laurentiis. Taki ogląd sprawy może być korzystny zarówno dla Molinaro, jak i Juventusu, który ciągle nie spuścił oka z Zunigi (którego nie cieszy pewnie fakt, że częściej od niego na boisku pojawia się Maggio), proponując w zamian właśnie Molinaro. 120px|right *Trening we mgle :Dzisiejszego ranka piłkarze Juventusu stawili się w Vinovo mimo mgły, jaką osnute były tereny Juventus Center. Aura była dzisiaj wyjątkowo kapryśna, nie przeszkodziło to jednak Bianconerim w przygotowaniach do jutrzejszej potyczki z Udinese. W jutrzejszym meczu zabraknie na pewno kontuzjowanego Davida Trezeguet, nie będzie też Marchisio, który doznał w trakcie treningu nowego, ale na szczęście lekkiego urazu. Obecny będzie za to Momo Sissoko i Alessandro Del Piero. Większe problemy kadrowe będzie miał na pewno trener przyjezdnych, Marino, któremu ze składu wypadli zawieszony za kartki Di Natale oraz kontuzjowani Pepe, Obodo, Ferronetti, Sanchez i Pasquale. *Trezeguet jednak nie zagra :Dla Davida Trezeguet uhonorowanie gola numer 167 miało być przygrywką do występu ligowego przeciwko Udinese, tymczasem jednak o aktywnym futbolu może na razie zapomnieć. Dziś rano napastnik Juve przeszedł badania USG oraz rezonans magnetyczny, które to wykazały kontuzję mięśnia lewej łydki (urazu nabawił się podczas czwartkowego treningu) i praktycznie już teraz Francuz może mówić o zakończeniu tego roku, ponieważ na boisko powrócić ma co najmniej za 30 dni. David nie zagra zatem z Udinese, nie zagra także w wielkim meczu przeciwko Interowi i kluczowych meczach Ligi Mistrzów. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że także Vincenzo Iaquinta jest poza zasięgiem, wydaje się, że Alessandro Del Piero wraca do gry w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Piłkarzem, który prawdopodobnie opuści najbliższe spotkanie jest także Claudio Marchisio, który podczas wczorajszego treningu doznał przeciążenia mięśni. 120px|right *Chiellini: mogłem odejść :Często przykład dla reszty, niezastąpiony, niedościgniony - słowem zawsze o jeden stopień wyżej od wszystkich. Giorgio Chiellini wciąż nie przestaje zadziwiać. W ostatnio udzielonym wywiadzie przyznał: Przeszedłem przemianę. Czuję to bardzo wyraźnie, jestem innym zawodnikiem w porównaniu z tym, którym byłem jeszcze dwa lata temu. Przełom? Myślę, że nastąpił w momencie zmiany roli na boisku. Didier Deschamps, mój były trener, zachował się świetnie, ufając przeczuciu i przenosząc mnie na centrum obrony. Szybko zrozumiałem, że to było "moje" miejsce, to właśnie na tej pozycji uczyniłem ogromny krok w przód pod względem jakości gry. Mogłem opuścić Juve, gdyby kazano mi wrócić na flankę. Chciałem grać jako środkowy obrońca i nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, także z zarządem rozmawiałem na ten temat. Nie chciano, abym grał na środku, pomysł ten wprowadził raczej dezorientację. Udało mi się wprawdzie przekonać ich do swego zdania, ale grając w Serie B, to fakt. A druga liga to już inna bajka w porównaniu z Serie A. W uczynieniu postępu na pewno pomogły mi także występy na poziomie międzynarodowym. To był tak naprawdę stopniowy progres, zaraz po Serie A jest Champions League, a po tej z kolei, o stopień wyżej - występy w kadrze narodowej. Występy narodowe swoją drogą, teraz jednak pora wrócić do Juventusu. Powtarzam to od dłuższego czasu, przez pewną chwilę nie powinniśmy w ogóle oglądać się na tabelę. Przed nami trzy niesamowicie ważne mecze. Najpierw przeciwko Udinese, które na szczęście nie może liczyć na fenomenalnego Di Natale. Następnie Champions League - przedostatnie starcie fazy grupowej, na wyjeździe z Bordeaux. Później udamy się do Cagliari, gdzie spotkam między innymi kolegę z reprezentacji, Biondiniego. Trzy spotkania, które dostarczą nam dokładnych wskazówek. Jasnym jest, że jesteśmy świadomi swoich możliwości oraz, że możemy dogonić Inter, że jesteśmy silni co najmniej w tym samym stopniu, co i oni. Jestem przekonany, wszyscy jesteśmy przekonani, że możemy sięgnąć po scudetto. Giorgio wraca pamięcią także do ostatnich Mistrzostw Europy i kontuzji, jakiej doświadczył Cannavaro w przypadkowym zderzeniu właśnie z byłym zawodnikiem Livorno. To był okropny dzień - przyznał Chiellini. Lecz z jego kontuzji narodziła się dobra szansa dla mnie i ją wykorzystałem. Na sam koniec także krótki komentarz do jednego z bardziej poruszanych ostatnio tematów, zwłaszcza w świetle nadchodzącego mundialu, a mianowicie kwestii włoskiego obywatelstwa dla Amauriego. Na chwilę obecną rację ma mój kolega, Pazzini. Amauri to wciąż Brazylijczyk, Włochem stanie się, być może, dopiero w marcu. Tak czy owak, siłą tej grupy jest jej spójność i zjednoczenie, mam szacunek dla wszystkich decyzji podejmowanych przez Lippiego. Bilet do RPA otrzyma tylko 23 piłkarzy i leży to już w gestii trenera. *Przed meczem z Udinese :Niedzielny mecz z Udinese, który rozpocznie się o godzinie 20:45, będzie okazją do wręczenia nagrody dla Davida Trezeguet. Francuz strzelił niedawno gola numer 167, czym zrównał się z Omarem Sivorim w klasyfikacji najlepszych strzelców spoza granic Włoch w historii Juventusu. Nagrodę otrzyma właśnie przed początkowym gwizdkiem meczu z Udinese, a wręczy mu ją specjalnie na tę okazję zaproszony syn byłego zawodnika Starej Damy, Nestor Sivori. Innym piłkarzem, który zostanie uhonorowany w najbliższą niedzielę jest Mauro Camoranesi, jeden z czołowych graczy ostatnich, i zresztą nie tylko, meczów. Od członków Juventus Membership otrzymał tytuł najlepszego piłkarza października, a odznaczenie otrzyma bezpośrednio z rąk kibiców. 120px|right *Buffon: Chcemy kompletu punktów :Zbliża się powrót na ligowe boiska we Włoszech. Podopieczni Lippiego pokonali Szwedów dzięki bramce Giorgio Chielliniego, po czym wrócili do swoich klubów. O potyczce Juventusu z Udinese wypowiedział się Gianluigi Buffon. Buffon nie zagrał wczoraj ze Szwecją, bo wrócił do Vinovo już wcześniej, razem z Fabio Cannavaro. Mecz z Holendrami, w którym wziął udział, był jednak jego setnym występem w trykocie reprezentacji narodowej. Ten mecz był ważnym krokiem w kierunku przygotowań do Mundialu, a dla mnie okazją do osiągnięcia ważnego celu - powiedział na łamach swojej strony internetowej. W niedzielnym meczu w szeregach Udinese zabraknie Di Natale i Pepe. Pierwszy nie zagra z powodu kartek, drugi w wyniku kontuzji. To bardzo ważni zawodnicy tego klubu, ale nie sądzę, żeby w wyniku ich nieobecności Udinese stało się nagle mniej groźnym przeciwnikiem - stwierdził Gigi. Dla nas będzie to bardzo istotny mecz na drodze po pierwsze miejsce w tabeli. Musimy wygrać to spotkanie, tym bardziej, że straciliśmy już trochę punktów przed własną publicznością i nie możemy pozwolić sobie na powtórkę. Podobnie jak i w zeszłym roku, Bianconeri stają oko w oko z piłkarzami z Udine po przerwie związanej z meczami drużyn narodowych. Wtedy był początek sezonu i Juve wygrało po bramce Amauriego. Tym razem jest nieco ponad połowa listopada, dwa tygodnie przed bardzo ważnym meczem z Interem. Coraz bliżej bezpośredni pojedynek z ekipą Nerazzurrich. Naszym celem jest zgarnięcie pełnej puli punktów w meczach poprzedzających to spotkanie. Trzy punkty z Udinese, trzy punkty z Cagliari - tylko to się teraz liczy - stwierdził Buffon. *Mascherano za Giovinco? :Jak podają angielskie media, powołujące się między innymi na oficjalną stronę Liverpoolu, Sebastian Giovinco już niebawem może się przenieść do tego klubu. Co ciekawe, Anglicy planują włączyć do oferty kartę Javiera Mascherano. Do tej pory o Giovinco starało się już kilka klubów, między innymi West Ham i Arsenal. Teraz chce go mieć Rafa Benitez, który chce uderzyć na mercato już w styczniu. Brytyjscy dziennikarze twierdzą, że trener Liverpoolu podejmie starania w kierunku sprowadzenia młodego piłkarza do Anglii i żeby przekonać szefostwo Juventusu, chce zaproponować kartę Javiera Mascherano, której nie chciał sprzedać Włochom jakiś czas temu. Piłkarz Liverpoolu i tak ma opuścić Anglię, ponieważ jego żona źle znosi tamtejszy klimat. Javier jest jednak również na celowniku Barcelony, w związku z tym szefostwo Liverpoolu musi podjąć decyzję, w którym kierunku ostatecznie pójść. 120px|right *Moggi: Lippi nie dołączy do Juventusu :Były dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn, Luciano Moggi stwierdził, że Marcello Lippi raczej nie wróci do zespołu Starej Damy po MŚ w RPA, tylko dalej będzie trenował Squadra Azzurra. Moggi wypowiedział się również w sprawie konfliktu na linii Amauri-Pazzini. - Lippi wraca do Juventusu po Mundialu? Nie sądzę, on zostanie w reprezentacji narodowej - uważa Moggi. Pytany o kwestię Amauriego w reprezentacji odpowiedział. - Amauri w barwach Włoch na Mistrzostwach Świata raczej się nie pojawi. W kadrze nie ma żadnych sekretów. Ciekawi mnie walka między nim a Pazzinim. Ja dałbym swoje poparcie napastnikowi Sampdorii Genoa - podsumował. *Pretensje Kuyta :Ostatni mecz towarzyski Włosi zremisowali z Holandią 0-0. O ile więc po tym spotkaniu nie ma do wspominania żadnych goli, o tyle holenderscy piłkarze jeszcze pewnie przez długi czas będą pamiętali o interwencji Giorgio Chielliniego, która zatrzymała na 1,5 miesiąca ich kolegę - Robina Van Persiego. Sporo do powiedzenia miał na ten temat Dirk Kuyt, który przed mikrofonami Sky Sport przyznał: Jestem zawiedziony, graliśmy spotkanie towarzyskie w tak wspaniałym kraju, jakim są Włochy i zasmuca mnie sposób, w jaki zostaliśmy potraktowani. To przykra sprawa dla nas wszystkich, zwłaszcza jednak dla Robina, który był w świetnej formie. Przynajmniej w meczach towarzyskich przydałoby się więcej szacunku, wejście Chielliniego było fatalne. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie będziemy już świadkami podobnych zdarzeń. Po przemowie Kuyta warto wspomnieć, że sam Van Persie nie ma Giorgio za złe całego zdarzenia. Nie zauważyłem, aby miał on intencję skrzywdzenia mnie - powiedział napastnik Arsenalu. Gdyby Kuyta znudziła kiedyś rola napastnika Liverpoolu, spokojnie mógłby pewnie przejąć rolę obrońcy... sądowego. 120px|right *Piłkarze Juve nominowani do "nagrody" :Dziennikarze Rai wspólnie z twórcami programu CarterSport, emitowanego przez tę stację radiową, wytypowali 10 kandydatów do Nagrody Złotego Śmietnika, którą zostanie przez nich wyróżniony najgorszy piłkarz ostatnich miesięcy we Włoszech. Co ciekawe, choć może mało ciekawe, wśród tej dziesiątki znalazło się aż trzech piłkarzy Juventusu! Mowa o Felipe Melo, Christianie Poulsenie oraz Portugalczyku Tiago. Oprócz nich pretendentami to tego niechlubnego "wyróżnienia" zostali okrzyknięci: Juan Pablo Carrizo z Lazio, Ronaldinho, Nelson Dida i Klaas Jan Huntelaar z Milanu, Julio Baptista z Romy oraz Mancini i Quaresma z Interu. Do tej pory "zwycięzcami" tego konkursu zostali już Quaresma (2008), Adriano (2007 i 2006), Vieri (2005), Legrottaglie (2004) i Rivaldo (2003). Warto wspomnieć, że Portugalczyk Tiago nominowany jest w tej kategorii, odkąd tylko znalazł się w Juventusie. *Tiago w styczniu w Wolfsburgu? :Wolfsburg chce kupić od Juve Portugalczyka Tiago. Szefowie niemieckiego klubu uważają piłkarza Bianconerich za idealne wzmocnienie swojej drużyny i proponują Włochom 8 milionów euro za jego kartę zawodniczą. Jak podali dziennikarze 4-4-2, pomocnik Juventusu jest na celowniku Wolfsburga, włodarze którego podjęli starania w kierunku sprowadzenia Tiago do Niemiec - i to zupełnie na serio. Chodzi o transfer już w styczniu przyszłego roku, podczas zimowego okna transferowego. Szefowie klubu z Bundesligi chcą wzmocnić drugą linię swojej drużyny pod względem technicznym i uważają Portugalczyka za idealnego kandydata do tej roli. Co więcej, Wolfsburg to nie jedyny potencjalny nowy pracodawca Tiago. Claudio Ranieri chce ściągnąć go do Rzymu. Rzecz jednak w tym, że rzymski klub nie zaproponowałby piłkarzowi takich zarobków, jak Wolfsburg. Dla Niemców pieniądze nie będą problemem, dlatego są gotowi zarówno wydać 8 milionów na samą kartę zawodniczą, po czym zaproponować samemu Portugalczykowi stosownie wysokie zarobki. 120px|right *Milan i Juventus chcą Naniego :Włoska prasa sportowa sugeruje, że Portugalczyk Nani, który 4 dni temu wyjawił swoje rozczarowanie pozycją w Manchesterze United, znajduje się na liście życzeń Juventusu Turyn oraz Milanu. Jednym ze źródeł informacji jest Tuttosport, które często mija się w swoich doniesieniach z prawdą, dlatego i tę wiadomość można traktować z przymrużeniem oka, jednak co zastanawiające także inne serwisy donoszą o zainteresowaniu czołowych włoskich drużyn Nanim, który 4 dni temu wyjawił w jednym z wywiadów, że coraz gorzej czuje się w Manchesterze United pod skrzydłami sir Aleksa Fergusona i zimowy transfer w jego przypadku nie jest wykluczony. Reprezentant Portugalii urodzony na Wyspach Zielonego Przylądka wyceniany jest obecnie na około 15 milionów euro. Do Manchesteru trafił dwa lata temu ze Sportingu Lizbona za około 25 milionów. *Nowy talent we Włoszech - chcą go Inter i Juve :Świetne występy młodego włoskiego pomocnika - Antonio Candreva - spowodowały, że największe kluby z Serie A chcą go pozyskać. Na rynku transferowym może dojść do wielkiej walki pomiędzy Interem Mediolan a Juventusem Turyn. Candreva ostatnio zadebiutował w seniorskiej reprezentacji Włoch w meczu z Holandią! Ten 22-letni pomocnik grał już we włoskich młodzieżówkach. Obecnie Candreva występuje w Livorno, ale jest częściowo własnością Udinese Calcio. Działacze Interu szukają zawodnika, który mógłby być dobrym zmiennikiem dla Wesleya Snaijdera. Poza tym Nerazzurri chcą nieco odmłodzić skład. W Juventusie młody piłkarz miałby pełnić rolę kreatywnego pomocnika, być może nawet grającego w pierwszym składzie. 120px|right *Bianconeri wracają do pracy :Od godziny 15:00 Bianconeri trenują w Vinovo. Celem jest jak najlepsze przygotowanie do niedzielnej potyczki z Udinese. Po dwóch dniach wolnego piłkarze stawili się na terenie ośrodka szkoleniowego Juventusu. W trakcie dzisiejszej sesji treningowej brakuje jeszcze Camoranesiego, Chielliniego, Grosso, Legrottaglie, Caceresa, Felipe Melo, Poulsena i Tiago. Wszyscy oni zaangażowani są w mecze reprezentacji narodowych. Nie ma też Ariaudo i Marrone, którzy dzisiaj o godzinie 18:00 zmierzą się z Luksemburgiem, grając w kadrze U-21. Będzie to decydujący mecz z punktu widzenia awansu do młodzieżowych rozgrywek europejskich. W zamian za to Ferrara ma już do dyspozycji Buffona i Cannavaro, którzy po potyczce Włoch z Holandią wrócili do Vinovo, "zwolnieni" z występu w meczu przeciwko Szwecji. Dzisiejszy trening jest jednym z dwóch zaplanowanych w tym tygodniu w godzinach popołudniowych. Kolejny taki odbędzie się w czwartek. Jutro, w piątek i sobotę ćwiczenia zaplanowane są na rano. *Sagna odrzucił ofertę Juventusu :Źródło zbliżone do Bacarego Sagni podaje, że zawodnik odrzucił ofertę Juventusu Turyn i Realu Madryt, którzy chcieli pozyskać obrońcę w zimowym okienku transferowym. Obrońca Arsenalu bardzo dobrze czuje się w obecnym klubie i nie chce teraz tego zmieniać. - To prawda Juventus jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem Bacarego, lecz on nie chce opuszczać Arsenalu - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Futbol Mercado agent zawodnika. - Juventus to świetny klub, lecz Sagna chce wygrać z Arsenalem jakieś trofeum, dlatego nie ma mowy o transferze. - Oprócz Juventusu zawodnikiem zainteresowany jest również Real Madryt, lecz powtarzam po raz kolejny Bacary nie opuści Emirates Stadium i Arsenalu - zakończył. 120px|right *Van der Vaart: idealny dla Juve? :Coraz więcej przemawia za tym, że już niebawem w koszulce Juventusu będzie grał Rafael Van der Vaart. Holender chce opuścić Real Madryt, co więcej, może to nastąpić już w styczniu przyszłego roku, podczas zimowego mercato. Van der Vaart był łączony z Juve przez długi czas, ostatecznie jednak trafił do Madrytu. Typowy holenderski trequartista rozpoczął przygodę z ekipą Królewskich, tymczasem Bianconeri skupili się na innych operacjach transferowych. Scenariusz zmienił się jednak diametralnie. Nie sądzę, żebym został tu dłużej - powiedział niedawno piłkarz, mówiąc o Realu. Prawdopodobnie odejdę już w styczniu - zapowiedział. Szefowie Juventusu postanowili wykorzystać nadarzającą się sposobność do sprowadzenia młodego Holendra do Turynu. Niedawno Ferrara zrewolucjonizował taktykę ekipy Starej Damy i zaczął grać ustawieniem 4-2-3-1, do którego zdaniem wielu idealnie pasowałby właśnie Van der Vaart. Co ciekawe, nie wiadomo jeszcze, co Hiszpanie zrobią z piłkarzem - być może zdecydują się tylko na jego wypożyczenie z prawem do pierwokupu. Definitywna sprzedaż nie jest jednak wykluczona. Jakiś czas temu Real zainwestował 13 milionów euro, by sprowadzić zawodnika do Madrytu, ale po nieco ponad roku szefowie tegoż klubu wycenili piłkarza na kwotę niższą od tej, którą na niego wydali. Cena wywoławcza to 8 milionów euro, przy czym równie dobrze negocjacje mogą zamknąć się w kwocie 5 milionów. Niewykluczone, że Secco i Blanc zechcą wypożyczyć Van der Vaarta do końca tego sezonu, by ewentualnie w czerwcu zapłacić Realowi żądaną kwotę i wykupić go definitywnie. Podobna historia dotyczy przecież Martina Caceresa. Dlaczego akurat Van der Vaart? Niska cena i ogromna wola piłkarza do odbudowania własnej marki wydaje się stanowić niezłą kombinację. Dla Ferrary duże znaczenie ma też jednak fakt, iż Holender pasuje do taktyki, jaką obrał trener Juve. Jeśli Bianconeri w dalszym ciągu będą grali w ustawieniu 4-2-3-1, Van der Vaart mógłby grać na pozycji jednego z trzech ofensywnych pomocników - chociażby na lewym skrzydle, gdzie teraz występuje Sebastian Giovinco, co nie oznacza, że nie mógłby z powodzeniem zagrać w środku tejże linii lub na prawej stronie. O jego umiejętnościach piłkarskich nie ma co chyba nawet dyskutować. Kiedy wysłannicy Juventusu obserwowali go jeszcze wtedy, gdy grał w trykocie Hamburga, przyglądali się mu długo i uważnie i nie mieli wątpliwości, że Holender zasługuje na to, by zarekomendować go jako dobry nabytek. Pozostaje dogadać się z Realem Madryt, bo z samym piłkarzem nie powinno być większego problemu. Jakiś czas temu kilkakrotnie przyznał, że chętnie zagrałby w trykocie turyńskiego zespołu. *Nedved już niebawem znowu w Juve! :Odszedł jako piłkarz, wróci jako kierownik. Powrót Pavla Nedveda do Juve w nowej roli jest niemal pewny. Nie ustalono jeszcze konkretnej daty, ale stanie się to prawie na pewno na początku przyszłego roku. Odpoczynek Czecha od futbolu zmierza do końca. Pavel co prawda nie zamierza znów wybiec na boisko i czarować piłkę, ale powróci w roli kierowniczej. Jak przyznają przyjaciele Nedveda, były piłkarz Starej Damy jest spokojny i odprężony, ale nie potrafi długo siedzieć bezczynnie. Do Juventusu wróci najpewniej jako kierownik sekcji młodzieżowej klubu. Przez ostatnie miesiące całkowicie poświęcił się rodzinie, kontynuował współpracę z Fundacją Sant'Anna, podziałał co nieco charytatywnie w Czechach, znalazł czas na odwiedziny Bianconerich w Vinovo. Cały czas jednak pozostawał w kontakcie z Juve, zarówno z kolegami jak i kierownikami klubu. Ci ostatni natomiast nie tracili czasu i zaproponowali Pavlowi powrót. Drzwi są dla niego cały czas otwarte, powtarzamy to od czasu, kiedy zakończył karierę - zapewniają. Przez te właśnie drzwi, otwarte faktycznie przez Secco i Blanka, planuje przejść Nedved. W ciągu najbliższych miesięcy Czech ma wrócić do Turynu i choć nie wyklucza się, że będzie pełnić jakąś rolę w sztabie Ciro Ferrary, bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że będzie pracował z młodzieżą. Jego stanowisko nie jest jednak przesądzone. Po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu kierownictwo klubu być może zechce zreorganizować sztab techniczny Ferrary, ale póki co jego praca w takim a nie innym składzie oceniana jest pozytywnie. 120px|right *Causio: Ferrara może uciszyć Mourinho :Trzech tygodni brakuje do meczu zwanego derby d'Italia. Emocje i napięcia towarzyszące temu spotkaniu pojawiają się jednak już teraz lub może lepsze byłoby stwierdzenie, że tak naprawdę te emocje nigdy nas nie opuściły. Jak Włochy długie i szerokie, tak wszyscy czują za każdym razem tę samą atmosferę, owoc wzajemnych, wyrosłych krok po kroku, antypatii wplecionych w historie obydwóch klubów. Coś na ten temat może z pewnością powiedzieć również i była gwiazda Juventusu lat 70-tych i 80-tych, Franco Causio. Ma bowiem na swoim koncie niejedno spotkanie z ekipą Nerazzurrich, niejedno wspomnienie pewnie wciąż tkwi mu w pamięci. Ten mecz jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, rządzi się swoimi prawami. Tak było w przeszłości i już zawsze tak będzie. To normalne, że zaczyna się rozmawiać o tym spotkaniu. Mówimy tu o dwóch najlepszych zespołach we Włoszech. Zawsze była między nimi rywalizacja sportowa. I taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się nadal. W ostatnich latach owa rywalizacja nabrała jednak trochę mocniejszego zabarwienia... Z pewnością sprawa Calciopoli - scudetti odebrane Juve i przyznane Interowi - nie była tu bez znaczenia. Jednak nie zapominajmy o przeszłości. Mourinho? Jego przybycie zapewne podsyciło kontakty na linii Turyn-Mediolan. Oprócz tego, że jest dobrym trenerem, ma zawsze sporo do powiedzenia. Piłkarze bardzo go szanują, co jest istotne. Do 5 grudnia spodziewam się jakiejś rewelacji w jego wykonaniu, to nieprzewidywalna osoba i na pewno coś wymyśli. Czy Ferrara posiada warunki, aby uciszyć The Special One? Życzę sobie, aby tak właśnie było. *Treze: Nie byłem ważny dla Ranieriego :Francuski snajper Juve David Trezeguet wyjaśnia, że za przyczyną jego wzrostu formy stoi odejście Claudio Ranieriego. Ranieri nigdy nie traktował mnie jako kogoś ważnego, teraz jest inaczej i czuję zaufanie trenera - powiedział Treze w wywiadzie dla La Gazzetta dello Sport. Także kontuzje Iaquinty i Del Piero sprawiły, że dostałem swoją szansę. Trezeguet strzelił dla Juve 167 goli i spośród nich wskazał trzy jego ulubione. Pierwszy gol z Panathinaikosem i ten z Milanem, na wagę Scudetto. Także pierwsze trafienie na San Siro. 120px|right *Buffon o śmierci Roberta Enke :Gianluigi Buffon, który sam wyznał na początku roku, że cierpiał na depresję, wypowiedział się na temat śmierci Roberta Enke, bramkarza Hannoveru, który popełnił samobójstwo 10 listopada. To był dla mnie zbyt duży szok, tak wielki, że nie chciałem czytać o tym, co się stało. To okropne momenty, tracisz poczucie własnej osoby i nie ma w tym absolutnie nic absurdalnego. Nie można wahać, ani czuć winnym, prosząc kogoś o pomoc i zostając wśród ludzi, z tymi których kochasz. *4:0 w towarzyskim meczu Juve :Tego popołudnia Bianconeri trenujący w Vinovo rozegrali wewnętrzny mecz towarzyski z ekipą szkółki piłkarskiej Juve, trenowaną przez Stefano Guidoniego. Mecz składał się z dwóch odsłon, każda po 30 minut. Pierwszy skład Juventusu wygrał 4:0. Biorąc pod uwagę wielu nieobecnych, którzy pojechali na zgrupowania swoich reprezentacji, oraz indywidualny tok treningu dla Marchisio, Sissoko i Zebiny, Ferrara pozwolił grać między innymi swojemu synowi, Paolo, którego ustawił na pozycji środkowego obrońcy, oraz Andrei Schiavone w roli pomocnika. Jego ekipa zagrała w składzie: Chimenti, Grygera, Paolo Ferrara, De Ceglie, Molinaro, Schiavone, Giovinco, Diego Amauri, Del Piero i Trezeguet. W bramce młodzików stanął Manninger. Mecz skończył się wynikiem 4:0 dla pierwszej drużyny Juventusu. W pierwszej połowie z ostrego kąta strzelił Trezeguet, potem po idealnym dośrodkowaniu Molinaro (!) strzałem głową bramkarza drużyny przeciwnej pokonał Amauri. W drugiej połowie Brazylijczyk asystował przy golu Giovinco, a wszystko przypieczętował bramką Alessandro Del Piero, który strzałem w krótki róg nie dał szans Manningerowi. 120px|right *Buffon: Dwa mecze i idę pod nóż :Gigi Buffon powoli przygotowuje się już psychicznie do operacji kolana, jakiej musi się poddać. Kiedy nastąpi ten moment? Na to pytanie odpowiedział po wczorajszej sesji treningowej w Villafranca. Buffon zdaje sobie sprawę, że zabiegu nie ma co odkładać w nieskończoność. Zagram z Interem, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba to i z Bayernem. Potem oddam się w ręce chirurgów - powiedział. *Trezeguet: Zostanę, bo trenuje nas Ciro! :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że szefowie Juventusu mogą wstrzymać się z poszukiwaniami następcy Davida Trezeguet. Najpierw jego agent, a teraz on sam przyznał, że raczej jednak nie odejdzie z klubu... Jakiś czas temu Trezegol ogłosił w jednym z wywiadów, że po obecnym sezonie zamierza zmienić klub i prawdopodobnie wróci do Francji. Tymczasem w rozmowie z dziennikarzami Rai Due, w trakcie programu Dribbling powiedział: Faktycznie, myślałem o tym, by stąd odejść, ale wszystko zmieniło się wraz ze zmianą trenera. Wydarzenie to wiele znaczyło dla mnie na płaszczyźnie prywatnej, dlatego niekoniecznie to wszystko dojdzie do skutku. Następnie wypowiedział się na temat obecnej formy Juventusu i walki o scudetto z Interem. Wierzę, że Juventus nie musi się bać nikogo - stwierdził. Wiemy, że Inter jest dobrą drużyną, ale zdajemy sobie też sprawę z naszych atutów. Kierownictwo klubu poczyniło świetne inwestycje minionego lata i porównując do lat wcześniejszych, teraz Juve jest dużo silniejsze. Owszem, mieliśmy dobre i mniej szczęśliwe chwile, ale depczemy Interowi po piętach i jesteśmy zdeterminowani w dążeniu do celów, jakie sobie wyznaczyliśmy, a wśród nich jest też scudetto. Zapytany o to, czy celem Juve jest też zdobycie pucharu Champions League Francuz odpowiedział: To turniej, którego nigdy nie miałem przyjemności wygrać. Na pewno jest to cel, ale i kibice tego od nas oczekują, dlatego będziemy dążyć w jego kierunku. Życzę sobie i nam wszystkim, żeby ten rok był dla nas totalnie przełomowy. 120px|right *Marchisio bliski powrotu :Po serii kontuzji w obozie Bianconerich, wychodzi słońce. Jednym z kluczowych zawodników, którego brakowało jest Claudio Marchisio. Po problemach z kolanem piłkarz pracuje nad tym, by jak najszybciej wybiec z powrotem na murawę. Ostatnio zawodnik udzielił wywiadu dziennikarzom Juventus Channel: Kiedy powrócę? Wszystko idzie sprawnie i dzięki sztabowi medycznemu, jestem na dobrej drodze. Celuję w występ przeciwko Udinese. Na dzień dzisiejszy myślę o wywalczeniu miejsca w nadchodzących mistrzostwach świata, ale to będzie w dużej mierze zależało od mojego kolana i od tego czy uda mi się ponownie przebić do pierwszej 'jedenastki' mojej drużyny. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że po stracie Claudio Juventus nie radził sobie w drugiej linii i stąd powiększyła się przewaga Interu: Czy Juve tęskniło za mną? To nieprawda. Mamy bardzo silny skład, tworzony z wielu wspaniałych graczy. Jedynymi piłkarzami, którzy mają tak wielkie znaczenie są Del Piero i Buffon, jako że są wielkimi mistrzami. Właściwie, Gigi jest najlepszym bramkarzem na świecie. Musimy mierzyć, by zniwelować przewagę Interu jeszcze przed świętami. Będziemy mieli szansę odebrać im punkty osobiście, co na pewno pomoże. Musimy uzyskać tyle punktów, ile się da przed meczem z nimi. *Materazzi: Juventus jest dużo silniejszy niż Inter :Juventus jest dużo silniejszy niż Inter, ale nie poddamy się i dzięki temu pokonamy ich klasę i technikę - oto słowa Marco Materazziego. Interista przybył dziś do Fieramilano, aby odwiedzić salon motocyklowy Eicma, a przy okazji spotkać się także z kibicami. Obrońca wypowiedział się też na temat szans powrotu do reprezentacji, które w związku z brakiem gry w pierwszej jedenastce wydają się być bardzo niskie: Myślę, że najpierw musiałbym grać regularnie w klubie. Osobiście cieszę się swoim życiem i jestem przekonany, że reprezentacja spiszę się świetnie. Są też inne rzeczy na świecie niż piłka, są motocykle, muzea, jest rodzina i są przyjaciele. 120px|right *Del Piero-Diego show :Absencje dwunastu zawodników przebywających na zgrupowaniach ze swoimi kadrami narodowymi nie przeszkodziły reszcie ekipy Juventusu w odbyciu treningu. W porównaniu z dniem wczorajszym do dyspozycji trenera Ferrary powrócił Francuz David Trezeguet, któremu udało się załagodzić doskwierający mu ból gardła. Po rozgrzewce i zwyczajowych już ćwiczeniach technicznych jeden na jednego Bianconeri rozegrali mini mecz, w którym wzięli udział również Alex Del Piero i Claudio Marchisio - obaj powracający po dłuższych nieobecnościach. Kapitan Juve pokazał, że czego jak czego, ale złej formy zarzucić mu na pewno nie można. Dokładnie tak samo rzecz ma się w przypadku jego tymczasowego "rywala" boiskowego, Brazylijczyka Diego. Obydwóm udało się trafić do bramki przeciwnika. Momo Sissoko pracował indywidualnie, podczas gdy Jonathan Zebina otrzymał dzień wolny. *Jeleń w Juve? :Ireneusz Jeleń w Juventusie? Polskie media podały dziś sensacyjne doniesienia oparte na informacjach pochodzących z włoskiej prasy o zainteresowaniu Starej Damy zawodnikiem Auxerre. Według polskich portali informacyjno-rozrywkowych Jeleń miałby być zastępcą... Diego. Burzę z Polakiem w roli głównej wywołała informacja, a właściwie... jedno zdanie kończące artykuł z drugiej strony dzisiejszego wydania Tuttosport. Ireneusz Jeleń idealnie wkomponowałby się w trójząb z Davidem Trezeguet i Amaurim - uważają włoscy dziennikarze. Na tym fakty i konkrety w sprawie transferu zawodnika trzeciej obecnie drużyny Ligue 1 się kończą... 120px|right *Ranieri: Kibice Juve nadal mnie lubią :W jednym z ostatnio udzielonych wywiadów Claudio Ranieri, który niegdyś trenował Juventus, przyznał, że cieszy się, iż wielu kibiców Starej Damy nadal darzy go szacunkiem i ciepłymi uczuciami. Na temat współpracy z byłym klubem nie chciał się jednak wypowiadać. Komentując ostatnie dyskusje z Jose Mourinho Ranieri przyznał, odwołując się do czasów, kiedy trenował jeszcze Juve: Z Jose nigdy nie doszliśmy do porozumienia przed mikrofonami, ale to i tak dobry trener dla włoskiej piłki. Następnie dodał: Wszystkiego dobrego dla Del Piero. Przykro mi, że leczenie kontuzji zajęło mu tak dużo czasu. Zapytany o przeszłość, zapewnił: Jest jeszcze wielu kibiców Bianconerich, którzy okazują wobec mnie szacunek i przyjaźń. Szefostwo klubu? Nie ma o czym mówić. *Del Piero gotów do powrotu na boisko :Alex Del Piero przyznał, że jest gotowy do tego, by wrócić do gry. Kapitan Juventusu najpewniej będzie mógł zagrać po przerwie na mecze reprezentacji narodowych - z Udinese, 22 listopada. Del Piero przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie: Przyszło mi naprawdę długo czekać na powrót do gry, ale cały czas cierpliwie przygotowywałem się do tego, krok po kroku, bez zbędnego pośpiechu. Dzień po dniu było coraz lepiej. Wierzę, że przede mną jeszcze wielka przyszłość, że będę jeszcze lepszy, niż do tej pory. Czuję się bardziej dojrzałym piłkarzem, bardzo chcę zacząć wszystko od nowa, a potem już tylko iść za ciosem! 120px|right *Stefan Kiessling na oku Juve :Nowym celem transferowym Juventusu został Stefan Kiessling, 24-letni napastnik Bayeru Leverkusen. W związku z prawdopodobną wyprowadzką Davida Trezeguet z Turynu w czerwcu przyszłego roku Bianconeri rozglądają się za jego następcą. Kiessling to istny kolos - mierzy 191 centymetrów, a mimo to jest dosyć sprytny i zwinny jak na swój wzrost. W 12 meczach rozegranych do tej pory strzelił już 8 bramek. Pozyskany w 2006 roku z Norymbergii, Kiessling poczyna sobie w Niemczech coraz lepiej. Gdyby szefowie Juventusu postawili faktycznie na niego i zainwestowali w jego sprowadzenie do Turynu, mogłoby to się na dłuższą metę opłacić. Kiessling urodził się 25 stycznia 1984 roku w Lichtenfels. *Del Piero - 35 lat i wielki powrót? :35 lat temu urodził się ten, na którego powrót na boisko czekają dzisiaj kibice Bianconerich. Alessandro Del Piero ma nadzieję na to, że w meczu z Udinese, zaplanowanym na 22 listopada, będzie już mógł normalnie zagrać. Dzisiaj wszyscy znajomi Alexa bez wątpienia dzwonią do niego z najlepszymi życzeniami. Kapitan Juventusu dostanie też na pewno wiele oznak ciepłych uczuć od tifosich Starej Damy. Sam jednak póki co nie może odwdzięczyć się za to wszystko na boisku, bo jeszcze nie wrócił po serii kontuzji, jaka jest jego prawdziwym koszmarem w tym sezonie. Del Piero zagra już jednak najpewniej z Udinese i na pewno będzie chciał zdobywać kolejne bramki. Dla Ferrary jeszcze nie strzelał z rzutów wolnych, a jak będzie po jego powrocie - zobaczymy. Wielu zadaje jednak pytanie, gdzie wkomponować Del Piero, zakładając w dalszym ciągu ustawienie 4-2-3-1. Ciro ma pomysł na to, by wstawić Del Piero za Giovinco, który gra dzisiaj na lewym skrzydle tej formacji, i sprawdzić, jak będzie się spisywał duet Del Piero - Diego. Alex może też zagrać w środku, tam, gdzie teraz gra Brazylijczyk. 120px|right *Dwa i pół dnia wolnego po zwycięstwie :Po sobotnim zwycięstwie w Bergamo Ciro Ferrara zarządził dwa i pół dnia odpoczynku dla całej drużyny. Ekipa piłkarzy wznowi treningi jutro po południu, wtedy też stawi się w Vinovo. W jutrzejszej sesji treningowej nie wezmą udział piłkarze powołani na mecze reprezentacji. Sam Marcello Lippi powołał do kadry sześciu piłkarzy Starej Damy. Powołanie otrzymali: Gigi Buffon, Fabio Cannavaro, Giorgio Chiellini, Fabio Grosso, Nicola Legrottaglie i Mauro German Camoranesi. Najbliższym spotkaniem Bianconerich będzie potyczka z Udinese, zaplanowane na niedzielę 22 listopata. Rozegrane zostanie na Stadio Olimpico, a udział w nim weźmie już prawdopodobnie Alessandro Del Piero. *Trezeguet: Wróciliśmy! :Jednym z pierwszych zaczepionych przez dziennikarzy po meczu piłkarzy był strzelec ostatniej bramki w meczu z Atalantą, David Trezeguet. Zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy, odpowiedział na kilka zadanych mu pytań. Jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy, bo osiągnąłem bardzo istotny dla mnie osobiście cel: sięgnąłem tego, co zrobił Omar Sivori, czego nawet szczerze mówiąc nie oczekiwałem, kiedy podejmowałem współpracę z Juve - przyznał. Najważniejsze jednak, że rozegraliśmy całkiem dobry mecz, pokazaliśmy, że chcemy, że możemy, że umiemy. Cieszymy się, choć jesteśmy paskudnie zmęczeni, ponieważ boisko dało nam trochę w kość. Wygraliśmy bardzo ważny mecz. W tym sezonie Trezegol odnalazł się na nowo. Latem przygotowywałem się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiłem, pracowałem bardzo sumiennie. Potem niestety moim kolegom przydarzyły się kontuzje, trener mi zaufał, ja dalej pracowałem i cieszę się, że odzyskuję formę sprzed kontuzji. Czuję się dobrze, drużyna też radzi sobie nieźle, tworzymy niesamowicie silną grupę a ja muszę podziękować moim kolegom, bo to dzięki nim osiągnąłem to, co osiągnąłem. Juventus cały czas wierzy w tegoroczne scudetto. Oczywiście. Musimy tylko grać bardziej regularnie - stwierdził Francuz. Mamy teraz 15 dni na to, by wspólnie pracować, trenować, by powitać z powrotem niektórych dotychczas kontuzjowanych, bo później gramy bardzo ważne dla nas mecze. Póki co, najważniejszą rzeczą dla nas jest to, iż pokazaliśmy dzisiaj wszystkim, że wróciliśmy! 120px|right *Diego: Piękny wieczór! :Kiedy piłkarze Atalanty mieli nadzieję na remis, odebrał im ją Brazylijczyk Diego, który sprytnym strzałem lewą nogą zdobył bramkę na 4:2 dla Juventusu. Po meczu piłkarz opowiedział o swoich wrażeniach na gorąco. Diego przyznał: Bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu znowu udało mi się strzelić bramkę, dla mnie osobiście to bardzo istotna sprawa. Następnie dodał: Dziś wieczorem próbowałem dostać się blisko pola karnego i nawet mi się to udawało, do tego byłem rzadziej faulowany niż w ostatnich meczach. Rezultat bardzo mnie cieszy, ponieważ odzyskujemy wiarę w siebie samych. Teraz musimy pracować nad konsekwencją, regularną grą, bo nie możemy grać w kratkę, jak ostatnio. Dzisiejszy wieczór był niemal idealny, strzeliłem bramkę, wygraliśmy... Kiedy strzelasz, daje ci to zawsze niesamowitą radość i motywację do dalszej spokojnej pracy. *12/38: Atalanta-Juventus 2:5 :W pojedynku byłych kolegów z boiska prowadzący Atalantę Bergamo Antonio Conte poległ Ciro Ferrarze i jego Juventusowi Turyn 2:5. Dwa gole dla zwycięzców zdobył dziś Mauro Camoranesi. Niewątpliwie gwiazdą pierwszej połowy spotkania Atalanty z Juventusem był Mauro Camoranesi, który jako jedyny po stronie gości oddawał w tym fragmencie gry celne strzały na bramkę Consigliego. Samych sytuacji bramkowych nie było zbyt wiele, jednak skuteczniejsi w pierwszych 45 minutach byli goście, którzy dwukrotnie trafiali do siatki. Wszystko rozstrzygnęło się na przestrzeni zaledwie kilkudziesięciu sekund, gdy najpierw wspomniany wcześniej Camoranesi trafił do siatki w 36. minucie gry uderzeniem głową po dośrodkowaniu Fabio Grosso, a chwilę później reprezentant Włoch podwoił swój dorobek bramkowy, gdy przymierzył prawą nogą z granicy pola karnego, ustalając wynik pierwszej połowy na 2:0 dla Juventusu. Po zmianie stron już pierwsza sytuacja bramkowa dała miejscowym gola kontaktowego. W 51. minucie gry z około 10 metrów lewą nogą uderzył Valdes zmuszając Buffona do wyciągania piłki z własnej siatki. Juventusowi ponowne wyjście na dwubramkowe prowadzenie zajęło jeszcze mniej czasu niż Atalancie zdobycie gola na 1:2 po przerwie. W 55. minucie pojedynku za pola karnego uderzył sprowadzony latem z Fiorentiny Felipe Melo i mieliśmy już 3:1. La Dea rozmiary prowadzenia rywali zmniejszyła na niespełna 20 minut przed końcem pojedynku. W 71. minucie piłka trafiła od Tiribocchiego pod nogi Ceravolo, który uderzył z prawej strony pola karnego zdobywając drugą bramkę dla miejscowych. Do normy wszystko wróciło w 85. minucie, gdy na 4:2 podwyższył trzeci dziś pomocnik Juventusu wpisujący się na listę strzelców - Diego, który tuż przed końcem meczu uderzył z trudnego kąta. Nie był to jednak jeszcze koniec kanonady w Bergamo. W 87. minucie gry gola zdobył pierwszy dziś napastnik w barwach Juventusu - David Trezeguet ustalając wynik gry na 5:2. :Atalanta Bergamo-Juventus Turyn 2:5 :0:1 Camoranesi 36 :0:2 Camoranesi 37 :1:2 Valdes 51 :1:3 Felipe Melo 55 :2:3 Ceravolo 71 :2:4 Diego 85 :2:5 Trezeguet 87 :Atalanta: Consigli - Garics, Talamonti, Peluso, Bellini - Ceravolo, Padoin, Guarente, Valdes - Doni, Tiribocchi :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Felipe Melo, Poulsen - Camoranesi, Diego (89' Immobile), Giovinco (73' De Ceglie) - Trezeguet :Żółte kartki: Padoin 16', Doni 44', Guarente 51', Bellini 79' (Atalanta) - Grosso 18', Poulsen 58', Cannavaro 78', Trezeguet 88' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Emidio Morganti 120px|right *Chiellini: bardzo ważny mecz :Do wyjazdowego spotkania z Atalantą pozostało już niewiele ponad dobę. W międzyczasie Giorgio Chiellini udzielił wywiadu przed kamerami Juventus Channel. Dla nas ten mecz jest strasznie ważny, jednak musimy cały czas pozostać czujni, bo nie będzie należał do najprostszych. Znam Antonio Conte i wiem również, iż jego drużyna będzie zmotywowana dwoma z rzędu ostatnio doznanymi porażkami. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze ciągle na najwyższym poziomie, na jaki nas stać, jednak to normalne w momencie, kiedy dokonuje się tak wielu zmian. Trudno jest znaleźć później równowagę. Po dość mocnym początku dały nam się we znaki niestety nieobecności pewnych zawodników, od Del Piero, Iaquinty, Sissoko aż do Marchisio czy Cannavaro. Jeśli nie grasz meczów co trzy dni, nie odczuwasz tego aż tak silnie. Jednak kiedy przychodzi czas na Ligę Mistrzów i Serie A, zmiany mają podstawowe znaczenie. Póki co Juventus nie potrafi jednak ciągle zachować stałej formy... Zapłaciliśmy za te 30 minut swobody, jakiej dopuściliśmy się w meczu z Napoli. Jeśli tamto spotkanie zakończyłoby się wynikiem 2-0 na naszą korzyść, teraz rozmawialibyśmy w innym tonie. Jeśli chodzi o tabelę ligową, na razie nie zwracamy na nią uwagi, przynajmniej do 5 grudnia (dzień meczu z Interem, przyp. red.). Chiellini wyraził również swoje zadowolenie z faktu, że, póki co, wszystkim ekipom włoskim wiedzie się w Champions League co najmniej dobrze. To nieźle świadczy o włoskiej piłce i ma znaczenie także w kontekście rankingu UEFA. Czy jestem zaskoczony wygraną Bordeaux? I tak, i nie. Prawdą jest, że przeciwko Bayernowi pokazali, na ile ich stać. Z drugiej jednak strony niemiecki zespół bez osób takich jak Ribery czy Robben to już nie ten sam skład. Jak by nie patrzeć, celem naszej wyprawy do Francji jest zwycięstwo. Także dlatego, ponieważ w tym sezonie drugie zespoły z tabel grupowych są znacznie słabsze w porównaniu z rokiem zeszłym, a zatem zajęcie pierwszego miejsca w grupie ma ogromne znaczenie. *Blanc: Jestem optymistą :Na temat obecnej sytuacji Juventusu w Serie A wypowiedział się świeżo upieczony prezydent klubu, Jean-Claude Blanc: Strata siedmiu punktów do Interu jest znacząca, ale liga jest długa, wiele meczów przed nami. Jako klub z mistrzowskimi aspiracjami nie możemy pozwolić, by jakikolwiek rywal zbyt daleko nam odskoczył. Musimy odnaleźć własny styl gry, pod tym względem mecz w Bergamo może być niezwykle ważny. Sam jestem optymistą patrząc na pracę jaką wszyscy wykonują na wszelkich szczeblach. Blanc w kilku słowach odniósł się także do Antonio Conte, który obecnie trenuje drużynę Atalanty: Przypomina mi Ferrarę. Obaj są młodzi, obaj zbierają pierwsze doświadczenia w Serie A, a także są kibicami Juventusu. To będzie kolejny wspaniały smaczek tej konfrontacji. 120px|right *Powołania na Atalantę :Ciro Ferrara powołał dwudziestu graczy na najbliższy pojedynek z Atalantą. Wciąż brakuje Del Piero, który pierwotnie miał dostać szanse w tym spotkaniu. Ze względu na kontuzje Iaquinty i Amauriego, który pauzuje za czerwoną kartkę, jedynym dostępnym napastnikiem jest David Trezeguet. Na ławce rezerwowych zasiądzie z konieczności Immobile, zawodnik Primavery Juventusu. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Chimenti :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Diego, De Ceglie, Tiago, :Napastnicy: Trezeguet, Immobile *Diego: Wierzymy w sukces w LM :Diego wierzy, że Juventus ma większą szansę na zdobycie Ligi Mistrzów niż mistrzostwa Włoch. Bianconeri zmierzą się w kolejnej rundzie rozgrywek grupowych z Bordeaux, a jeśli wygrają, to zapewnią sobie awans do fazy pucharowej. Patrząc na Juve do tej pory, to jest zespół przygotowany do walki o Ligę Mistrzów. W lidze trzeba umieć utrzymać koncentrację, a w Europie każdy mecz to oddzielna historia. Tam poziom jest bardziej wyrównany, co widać po kryzysie Bayernu czy meczach Milanu z Realem. Juventus nie jest od nikogo gorszy, dlatego liczymy na szybki awans. Buffon gratulował mi pozycji z Maccabi? Sprawił mi tym wielką przyjemność, to świetny piłkarz i przyjaciel. Inter jest daleko w tabeli, ale to normalne dla drużyny takiej jak nasza. Wiedziałem, że ciężko będzie wygrać Serie A, ale wierzę w trenera i moich kolegów. Musimy po prostu utrzymać koncentrację w każdym kolejnym meczu, musimy po prostu mniej mówić, a więcej robić. 120px|right *Chamakh nie wyklucza transferu do Juventusu :Napastnik Bordeaux Marouane Chamakh mówiąc o możliwości odejścia do Juventusu Turyn, gdzie miałby zastąpić Davida Trezeguet przyznał, że taka możliwość istnieje, jednak wciąż ma dużo czasu na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji. Chamakh, który latem kuszony był przez angielskie kluby przymierzany jest do Juventusu jako następca Davida Trezeguet. Napastnik rodem z Maroka w czerwcu kończy współprace z Girondins Bordeaux i choć nadal nie podpisał nowego kontraktu to twierdzi, że szanse na przedłużenie współpracy z mistrzem Francji są podobne do tych na odejście z klubu. - Muszę upewnić się, że podejmę właściwą decyzję. Zadecydowałem, że obecnie nie będę podpisywał nowego kontraktu z Bordeaux, ale to nie oznacza, że nie będzie mnie w tym klubie w przyszłym roku. Mam jeszcze osiem miesięcy na podjęcie najważniejszej decyzji w moim życiu i nie będę się z nią spieszył. *Chiellini: Interowi sprzyja szczęście :Giorgio Chiellini wydaje się nie być zadowolony z faktu, że Inter Mediolan pokonał Dynamo Kijów. Co prawda obrońca Juventusu Turyn przyznał, że Nerazzurri zasłużyli na zwycięstwo, ale zarazem powiedział wprost, że były to szczęśliwie wywalczone trzy punkty. - Inter dobrze zagrał przeciwko drużynie Dynama Kijów, ale sprzyjało mu też szczęście i to nie po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie - skomentował. Jak widać rywalizacji pomiędzy Juventusem, a Interem nigdy nie jest za dużo. Kluby najwyraźniej mają zamiar ze sobą rywalizować nie tylko w Serie A, ale i w Lidze Mistrzów. 120px|right *Bianconeri zdrowieją :Powoli szykują nam się powroty kontuzjowanych. Nie wszyscy co prawda zdrowieją w tym samym tempie, ale niebawem na murawie będziemy mogli już zobaczyć Sebastiana Giovinco, Claudio Marchisio, Alessandro Del Piero czy Jonathana Zebinę. Najbliższym meczem Juventusu jest potyczka z Atalantą. Na ten mecz wyzdrowieje najpewniej Giovinco, choć nie jest to jeszcze do końca pewne. Dużo zależeć będzie od dzisiejszego treningu i od tego, jak stan zdrowia młodego Włocha ocenią lekarze i trener. Giovinco ma problemy z mięśniami zginaczami po meczu z Napoli. Pozostali wrócą pod koniec listopada. Kiedy 22-go Bianconerim przyjdzie zmierzyć się z Udinese, wróci Alessandro Del Piero. Kapitan Juve miał na początku zagrać już z Atalantą, ale ostatecznie sztab techniczny podjął wspólnie z lekarzami decyzję o przesunięciu tego terminu, ponieważ w międzyczasie Del Piero będzie trenował indywidualnie, by wrócić do możliwie optymalnej formy. Leczy się też Claudio Marchisio, operowany 10 października. W niedzielę piłkarz zaczął już biegać. Oprócz tego zdrowieje powoli Jonathan Zebina, którego stan się stabilizuje po kontuzji, jakiej nabawił się w meczu z Maccabi. *Martin Caceres: czy jest wart 13 milionów? :Urugwajczyk Martin Caceres, który zagrał w linii obrony Juventusu w trakcie meczu z Maccabi, chce pokazać wszystkim, ile jest wart. Piłkarz zaprezentował się w Izraelu naprawdę nieźle, ale jego przyszłość w Juve nie jest do końca pewna. Caceres w dalszym ciągu pozostaje własnością Barcelony, a do Turynu przeprowadził się na zasadzie wypożyczenia na ten sezon. Jeśli Bianconeri będą chcieli wykupić go z hiszpańskiego klubu, będą musieli zapłacić 13 milionów euro. Ponieważ samemu piłkarzowi zależy na tym, żeby zostać we Włoszech i nadal grać w trykocie Juventusu, chce pokazać, że jest wart tych pieniędzy. Tym samym chce przekonać Secco, Ferrrarę i Blanka, że warto na niego stawiać. Czy mu się to uda? 120px|right *Blanc i Secco: Nie faulujcie mistrzów! :Jean-Claude Blanc, Alessio Secco i Ciro Ferrara, stanęli w obronie Brazylijczyka Diego. Wszystko w związku z tym, że w ostatnich meczach piłkarz ten jest najczęściej faulowanym zawodnikiem, co może odbić się na jego zdrowiu i kondycji. Liga włoska rządzi się swoimi prawami, niekiedy piłkarze grają tu dużo twardziej i bardziej zdecydowanie, niż w innych ligach. Ostatnio jednak coraz bardziej zauważalne jest zjawisko brutalnych zagrań wobec tych, którzy grają najlepiej. Jednym z nich jest Diego, który w Juve z meczu na mecz rozwija skrzydła. W meczu z Maccabi Diego został dziesięciokrotnie brutalnie sfaulowany. Tak być nie może, trzeba coś z tym zrobić - powiedział ostatnio prezydent Juventusu, Jean-Claude Blanc. Sędziowie muszą bardziej uważać na takie sytuacje i odgwizdywać takie faule zdecydowanie częściej. Jest to o tyle ważne, że piłkarze jego pokroju zawsze są gwarancją świetnego widowiska, a jeśli większość sezonu będą leczyć kontuzje przez takie faule... Poza tym jeśli cały czas są zatrzymywani w taki nieprzepisowy sposób, nie są w stanie pokazać wszystkiego, co potrafią zrobić. Z całą stanowczością uważam, że sędziowie powinni bardziej chronić piłkarzy takich jak nasz Diego. Z Blankiem w pełni zgadza się Alessio Secco: Mecz z Maccabi przypominał serię fauli na Diego. Najpierw jeden potem drugi, potem kolejny i następny... Za takie coś powinny sypać się kartki, które przydałyby się, by powstrzymać to zjawisko. Zgadzam się z Blankiem, sędziowie powinni zwracać większą uwagę na takie incydenty. *Ferrara: Zasłużyliśmy na zwycięstwo :Misja wykonana. Juventus może wrócić do domu zadowolony, ze zdobytym kompletem punktów. W Turynie strzelał Chiellini, w Izraelu Camoranesi. W taki właśnie sposób ekipa Bianconerich, dowodzona przez Ciro Ferrarę, dwukrotnie pokonała zespół Maccabi i jest o krok od awansu do dalszych rozgrywek. W ciągu dwóch następnych tygodni Juve może ostatecznie zapewnić sobie upragniony awans. Klasyfikacja nam sprzyja, trzeba to przyznać - powiedział Ciro Ferrara. Do rozegrania jeszcze dwa mecze, które teraz stają się tymi decydującymi o naszym losie. Postaramy się zamknąć temat już w Bordeaux, ale zwycięstwo z Maccabi również jest bardzo istotne. Liczył się wyłącznie sukces, mniej styl gry. Fakt, odrobinę się męczyliśmy, ale zasłużyliśmy na komplet punktów - stwierdził. 120px|right *Buffon: Świetny Diego, ważne zwycięstwo :Po kilku dniach przerwy Gigi Buffon może wreszcie unieść ręce w geście zwycięstwa i zadedykować sukces niedawno narodzonemu Davidowi Lee, swojemu drugiemu synowi. Juventus przywozi z Izraela trzy cenne punkty. Buffon tradycyjnie już bardzo dobrze zaprezentował się w tym spotkaniu, zwłaszcza w pierwszej połowie. Po meczu powiedział: Podeszliśmy do tego meczu tak, jak należało to zrobić, zwłaszcza w pierwszej odsłonie spotkania. Następnie dodał: Stworzyliśmy wiele sytuacji bramkowych, również dzięki świetnej grze Diego w tym meczu. W drugiej połowie trochę się męczyliśmy, ale ostatecznie wygraliśmy ten mecz. *4/6: Maccabi-Juventus 0:1 :Skromny, ale ponownie zwycięski Juventus Turyn postawił dziś jedną nogę w kolejnej fazie Ligi Mistrzów wygrywając w dystrykcie Tel Awiwu po golu Mauro Camoranesiego z mistrzem Izraela Maccabi Haifa. Na początku spotkanie sporo problemów obronie gospodarzy sprawiał Diego, który dwukrotnie w ciągu kwadransa podjął próby pokonania Davidovitcha, jednak obie zakończone niepowodzeniem. Kilka minut później swoją siłę pokazali także gracze mistrza Izraela. Najpierw na pozycji spalonej został jednak złapany Arbeitman, a później Boccoli nie potrafił wykorzystać nieporozumienia pomiędzy Buffonem a Legrottaglie. Najgroźniejszą okazją w ciągu pierwszych 30 minut gry była ta, którą po rzucie rożnych dla miejscowych miał Dvaishvili, jednak rozgrywający dziś 91. mecz w europejskich pucharach w barwach Starej Damy Gianluigi Buffon popisał się fenomenalną interwencją. Od tego momentu do końca pierwszej połowy ciekawie było już tylko pod bramką miejscowych. Najpierw swoje szanse zmarnowali Camoranesi i Amauri, jednak w końcu w doliczonym czasie gry w pierwszej połowie pierwszy z wymienionych graczy znalazł drogę do siatki i ta część gry zakończyła się skromnym prowadzeniem gości. Druga połowa nie dostarczyła już wielu emocji i była toczona w wolnym tempie, bez dobrych okazji bramkowych. Juventus zadowolony z prowadzenia starał się kontrolować grę, jednak przez takie nastawienie mógł narazić się na stratę zwycięstwa. Ostatecznie jednak goście sięgnęli po arcyważne trzy punkty i już tylko jednego zwycięstwa lub remisu w spotkaniu z Bayernem brakuje mu do wywalczenia awans do 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów. :Maccabi Haifa-Juventus Turyn 0:1 :0:1 Camoranesi 45+2 :Maccabi: Davidovitch - Meshumar, Keinan, Teixeira, Masilela - Osman, Boccoli (71' Zaguri), Culma (46' Gadir), Arbeitman - Katan - Dvalishvili (56' Rafaelov) :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Felipe Melo, Poulsen - Camoranesi, Diego, Tiago (60' De Ceglie) - Amauri (84' Trezeguet) :Żółte kartki: Masilela 26', Culma 36', Osman 71' (Maccabi) - Felipe Melo 36' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Terje Hauge 120px|right *Ferrara: Liczy się tylko zwycięstwo! :Już dzisiaj wieczorem Bianconeri zmierzą się z zespołem Maccabi. W przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej wziął udział - obok Gigiego Buffona - Ciro Ferrara, co jest już tradycją w takich chwilach. Chcąc podkreślić na początku istotny wkład bramkarza Starej Damy, Buffona, w osiągane wyniki, Ferrara przyznał: Cały czas trzymamy się naszego Gigiego. Każdy chyba wolałby jednak, żeby dzisiaj wieczorem Buffon miał jak najmniej pracy i na to właśnie chcą mu pozwolić piłkarze Ferrary. Zwycięstwo w dzisiejszym meczu ma osłodzić gorycz, którą wywołała sobotnia porażka z Napoli, poza tym ma pomóc w kwalifikacji do dalszej rundy rozgrywek Champions League. Każdy jeden mecz stawia nas w obliczu innej sytuacji - powiedział Ciro. Widzieliśmy to jak na dłoni w dwóch ostatnich pojedynkach ligowych. W starciu z Maccabi zamiast złości i chęci zemsty za porażkę z Napoli wolałbym zobaczyć odpowiednią koncentrację, uwagę drużyny i grę na wysokich obrotach - tak, by przygoda z Champions League trwała dalej. Dziennikarze zapytali szkoleniowca Juventusu, jak radzi sobie w tym niełatwym dla zespołu okresie, mając świadomość, że - jak to powiedział ostatnio Blanc - ma kim pograć. Ferrara odpowiedział: Podchodzę do tego z takim samym spokojem i uwagą, jaką miałem przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie cele sobie postawiliśmy, wiem też, jaki mamy potencjał. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby osiągnąć to, co sobie założyliśmy - oczywiście razem z całą drużyną. Od samego początku aż do tej pory nic się nie zmieniło, jeśli chodzi o presję, jaką odczuwam. Ferrara oczekuje od zespołu reakcji. Musimy grać bardziej równo, z taką samą uwagą i ostrożnością w każdym meczu. Żeby grać, tak jak potrafimy najlepiej - na przykład tak jak w meczu z Sampdorią - musimy być skupieni w każdym jednym pojedynku, bez względu na to, z jakim przeciwnikiem się mierzymy. Trzeba też wyeliminować jak najwięcej błędów. Kiedy drużynie wyraźnie nie idzie najlepiej, dziennikarze lubią spekulować, czego lub może kogo brakuje drużynie. Ostatnio niektórzy wysnuli nawet twierdzenie, że w ekipie Ferrary brakuje kogoś pokroju Pavla Nedveda. Pavel na zawsze pozostanie jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy w historii tego klubu, ale podjął swoją decyzję i musimy to uszanować. Klub kupił bardzo dobrych piłkarzy i wierzę, że będziemy mogli zbudować na nich świetność tego klubu, tak, jak to stało się możliwe dzięki Pavlowi. Alex z kolei od początku sezonu ma problemy ze zdrowiem, zmagamy się też z kontuzjami innych piłkarzy. Mam nadzieję, że prędko będę miał ich z powrotem do swojej dyspozycji i że pomogą nam w kolejnych meczach. Na koniec Ferrara zapowiedział, że oczekuje dzisiaj wieczorem tylko zwycięstwa. Nic innego się nie liczy! *Buffon: żadnego alibi :Porażka z Napoli to już przeszłość, nad którą nie należy się teraz zbytnio zastanawiać. Liczy się natomiast przyszłość i to ta najbliższa - jutrzejszy mecz Ligi Mistrzów. W takim właśnie tonie na dzień przed starciem z Maccabi wypowiedział się Gianluigi Buffon. Nie możemy czuć się usatysfakcjonowani, bo kiedy prowadzisz 2-0 na pół godziny przed końcem meczu, który to mecz w końcu przegrywasz, wszelkie alibi tracą swą wartość. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dyskusja na temat kondycji fizycznej czy też ustaleń taktycznych. W momencie przegranej każdy z nas musi ponieść odpowiedzialność, ponieważ, mając pewne doświadczenie na koncie, nie możemy dopuszczać do sytuacji, w której drużyna przyjeżdża do Turynu i w 30 minut obraca rezultat na swoją korzyść. Gigi nie szuka więc w żaden sposób alibi, wzywa natomiast kolegów do ponownego zawalczenia o zwycięstwo, od jutrzejszego wieczora poczynając. Ta presja jest właściwą rzeczą. Przywdziewając koszulkę Juventusu, mamy pełną świadomość obowiązku, którym jest wygrywanie. Taka zawsze była i będzie nasza filozofia, niezależnie od lepszych czy też nieco gorszych chwil. Licząc na sukces w Lidze Mistrzów Juventus nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości do wyboru... Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że z dwójki Bayern-Bordeaux może przegrać tylko jeden zespół, jedynym przydatnym nam samym rezultatem będzie nasze zwycięstwo. Pamiętamy, że rywal już przed dwoma tygodniami zaprezentował się przyzwoicie. Nasze i ich cele różnią się jednak od siebie, a my powinniśmy skierować myśli wyłącznie w stronę korzystnego rezultatu. Jutrzejsza wygrana byłaby nie tylko wzmocnieniem pozycji w tabeli, ale także wzmocnieniem morale w drużynie, która cały czas szuka istotnego zwycięstwa i stara się udowodnić coś, co do niedawna było jej oczywistym atutem. Jeśli jakiś zawodnik jest uważany za mistrza, to dlatego, ponieważ uwielbia wielkie starcia. W Juve jest kilku piłkarzy, którzy przed trzema laty rozpoczęli takie właśnie starcie, które może być ukoronowane zwycięstwem na miarę Champions League - z tego punktu widzenia to byłoby nasze maksimum. Nie można jednak popaść w obsesję. 120px|right *Cztery szwy Camoranesiego :Mauro Camoranesi może odetchnąć z ulgą, bo seria badań i prześwietleń wykluczyły zostało jakiekolwiek złamanie po urazie, jakiego nabawił się w sobotnim pojedynku z Napoli. Ciro Ferrara musiał zdjąć z boiska 33-latka po tym, jak Matteo Contini trafił go łokciem, rozcinając łuk brwiowy. Jak poinformowała ANSA, byłemu pomocnikowi Verony założono cztery szwy, dzięki czemu będzie mógł zagrać w jutrzejszym meczu Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Maccabi Haifa. *Amauri: Nie zrobiłem nic złego :Po meczu z Napoli wypowiedział się Brazylijczyk Amauri. Piłkarz przyznaje, że szkoda mu straconych ostatnio punktów, ale teraz skupia się na pojedynku z Maccabi. Pojedynek z Maccabi będzie o tyle istotny, że - jak stwierdził sam Amauri - ma fundamentalne znaczenie w kontekście być albo nie być w tegorocznej edycji Champions League. Po porażce w lidze Bianconeri będą chcieli odegrać się jutro wieczorem. Żałujemy, że nie udało się wygrać z Napoli, to jasne - powiedział Brazylijczyk. Tym bardziej, że rozłożyli nas na łopatki. Nic jeszcze jednak nie jest stracone, ale musimy szybko wstać i walczyć dalej. Zawodnik ma czego żałować - w końcówce spotkania zobaczył czerwoną kartkę. Czego żal najbardziej w związku z tym? Tego, że zostałem wyrzucony z boiska, a nic złego nie zrobiłem - wyjaśnia Amauri. 120px|right *Blanc: Wstaniemy i będziemy walczyć! :Prezydent Juventusu, Jean-Claude Blanc, wierzy, że "prawdziwy Juventus" to ta drużyna, która pokonała w środę Sampdorię, a nie ta, która w niezbyt sympatycznym stylu przegrała ostatnio z Napoli. W dniu wczorajszym Blanc odwiedził Vinovo razem z Alessio Secco, by przyjrzeć się z bliska pracy Ciro Ferrary i ekipy piłkarzy. Zanim obaj panowie opuścili Juventus Center, Blanc udzielił wywiadu, w którym skomentował ostatnie poczynania Bianconerich. To dla nas trudny moment, który możemy pokonać tylko po dokładnej analizie tego, co robimy źle - stwierdził. Potrzebujemy odpowiedzi, więc musimy je znaleźć. Chcemy wiedzieć, co robimy nie tak. Osobiście uważam, że prawdziwy Juventus to ten ze środowego meczu z Sampdorią, musimy jednakowoż zadbać o to, by grać w każdym meczu z większą determinacją i zaangażowaniem. Zgadzam się z Secco, Ferrarą i jego sztabem - jeśli mamy do dyspozycji zdrowych piłkarzy, grajmy dobrze, bo mamy kim. Obecność w Vinovo Blanka i Secco miała być wyraźnym znakiem świadczącym o tym, że w momentach takich jak ten drużyna potrafi być zjednoczona zarówno ze sztabem technicznym, jak i kierownictwem klubu, członkowie którego chcą być blisko każdego. W pewnych sytuacjach trener powinien odczuwać wsparcie, choćby w taki sposób, jak tego ranka, wiedzieć, że dzieli problemy z całą resztą i wspólnie je rozwiązujemy - powiedział Francuz. Nie ma miejsca na kolejne pomyłki. Nadal mamy w ręku mocne karty. Póki co wciąż jest początek listopada, a nie maj czy czerwiec. Do finału sezonu jeszcze daleko. Zakładając siedmiopunktową stratę do pierwszego miejsca, mamy jeszcze szansę na to, żeby je odzyskać. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia - podnieśmy głowy, spójrzmy przed siebie, przyjmy do przodu razem z reszta drużyny i nie mówmy, że jedynym rozwiązaniem jest piłkarskie mercato. Prezydent Juventusu wypowiedział się też na temat incydentu z ostatniego meczu, kiedy to w samej końcówce spotkania z Napoli czerwoną kartkę obejrzał Brazylijczyk Amauri. Piłkarz zapłacił wysoką cenę w meczu, w którym nasi zawodnicy byli faulowani dużo częściej. Weźmy choćby takiego Diego - chłopak był faulowany przez cały mecz, mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości będzie bardziej chroniony pod tym względem. Póki co musimy odczekać swoje, ale wierzę, że pewne autorytety sportowe ocenią tę sytuację właściwie, bo nie była aż tak groźna, jak to mogło się wydawać. Amauri nie wystąpi w sobotę w Bergamo, ale będzie mógł zagrać jutro z Maccabi - w kolejnym bardzo istotnym z punktu widzenia gry w dalszym etapie rozgrywek Champions League meczu. W sumie to dobrze, że gramy tak niedługo kolejny mecz - stwierdził Blanc. Mamy okazję na szybki 'comeback' i rehabilitację. Po meczu z Napoli Ferrara powiedział, że ta porażka była niczym cios w twarz. Ja powiem więcej: kiedy dostaniesz w twarz, być może na początku się przewrócisz, ale najważniejsze jest to, czy się podniesiesz i czy na nowo podejmiesz walkę. Z tego też powodu proszę wszystkich naszych kibiców o to, by byli blisko nas - blisko drużyny, sztabu technicznego, kierownictwa klubu... Pomóżcie nam wstać i walczyć dalej. *21 powołanych na Maccabi :Najwyższy czas zapomnieć o ligowej porażce z Napoli - przed Juve bardzo ważny mecz w Lidze Mistrzów i to na wygranej z mistrzem Izraela skupieni są już zawodnicy Bianconerich. W tym celu Ferrara powołał 21 zawodników, włącznie z Mauro Camoranesim, któremu nie przeszkodził uraz łuku brwiowego, Cacaresem (powrót po operacji nosa) oraz Felipe Melo, który z powodu przeziębienia nie mógł wziąć udziału w jednym z treningów. Na rozegranie spotkania wciąż gotowy nie jest Alex Del Piero, który i tym razem nie będzie do dyspozycji trenera. :Lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Diego, De Ceglie, Tiago :Napastnicy: Amauri, Trezeguet, Immobile 120px|right *Ferrara: Powinniśmy kontrolować wynik spotkania :Jeśli chciałoby się ocenić poziom złości Ciro Ferrary po meczu z Napoli w skali 1 do 10, bez wątpienia trener wskazałby na 11: Jestem wściekły, bo wynik tego spotkania mógł mieć istotny wpływ na naszą pozycję w tabeli. W tej fazie sezonu powinniśmy iść cały czas do przodu, zamiast tego przy wyniku 2-0 uwierzyliśmy, że mamy trzy punkty w kieszeni, a taka postawa w Serie A przeciwko drużynie takiej jak Napoli jest niedopuszczalna. Nie mogliśmy wytrzymać ich tempa, bo po prostu w naszej grze coś nie zaskoczyło. Nie byliśmy wystarczająco zwarci na boisku i zostawiliśmy rywalom zbyt dużo miejsca. Nawet kiedy gra nie szła po jego myśli Ferrara miał nadzieję na jeden rezultat, na zwycięstwo: Wpuściłem na boisko Amauriego, bo chciałem wygrać ten mecz, remis mi nie wystarczał. Kiedy Camoranesi doznał kontuzji miałem do wyboru Tiago i De Ceglie. Wybrałem Portugalczyka, bo gra bardziej technicznie, ale to nie jego wina, że przegraliśmy. Był też na boisku, kiedy wyszliśmy na prowadzenie. Szkoleniowiec uważa, że należy jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tej porażce i iść dalej do przodu: Mam wrażenie, że wszystko się zepsuło, kiedy Napoli strzeliło pierwszą bramkę. W przyszłości musimy być w stanie utrzymać koncentrację, nawet wtedy, kiedy coś nie idzie po naszej myśli. Mimo tej porażki musimy grać z taką determinacją jaką udało nam się utrzymać przez całe spotkanie z Sampdorią. *Treze: Mimo porażki patrzymy w przyszłość z optymizmem :Trzy dni po meczu z Sampdorią David Trezeguet strzelił kolejnego gola, choć dał on tylko złudne nadzieje na możliwość łatwego pokonania Napoli. Zanim napastnik opuścił Stadio Olimpico udzielił krótkiego wywiadu dla Juventus Channel: To z pewnością wielka porażka, ale staramy się patrzeć w przyszłość pozytywnie. Rozgrywki ligowe są jeszcze bardzo długie i, jak dobrze wiemy, jeszcze dużo pracy przed nami. Będą jeszcze okazje, żeby się zrehabilitować. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, aby myśleć o tej przegranej, bo we wtorek gramy kluczowy mecz w Champions League. Postawa w tym meczu będzie odpowiedzią na pytanie ile warta jest ta drużyna. Musimy dalej wierzyć, dokładnie tak jak zrobiło dziś wieczorem Napoli. 120px|right *11/38: Juventus-Napoli 2:3 :Na inaugurację kolejki, na Stadio Olimpico, Juventus Turyn przegrał z Napoli 2:3, mimo iż prowadził już dwoma bramkami. Bohaterem gości był zdobywca dwóch goli, Słowak Marek Hamsik, dla którego były to trafienia numer sześć i siedem w tym sezonie. Już pierwsza akcja meczu powinna dać prowadzenie gospodarzom. Po wspaniałym podaniu Mauro Camoranesiego, sam na sam z bramkarzem znalazł się Sebastian Giovinco, który nie zachował zimnej krwi i posłał futbolówkę obok słupka. W odpowiedzi, w czwartej minucie, główkował German Denis, jednak i on nie zmieścił się w świetle bramki. Kolejną szansę miał aktywny Giovinco. La Formica Atomica dostał piłkę od Melo, lecz uderzył zza pola karnego za mocno i posłał piłkę ponad poprzeczką. Chwilę później z podobnej odległości szczęścia spróbował Fabio Grosso. Tym razem bramkarz został zmuszony do interwencji, ale nie musiał popisywać się też 100% swoich umiejętności. Napoli nie poprzestawało jednak na obronie. W 20 minucie bardzo dobrym strzałem z około 25 metrów popisał się Salvatore Aronica. Buffon wyciągnął się jak struna i przeniósł piłkę nad poprzeczką. Po tej sytuacji goście mieli rzut rożny, po którym minimalnie niecelnie główkował German Denis. Dwie minuty później w roli głównej znowu był Argentyńczyk, lecz miał on rozregulowany celownik, gdyż po raz trzeci chybił. W kolejnych momentach spotkania swoje szanse mieli dwaj Brazylijczycy w zespole Starej Damy. Jednak ani Diego, ani Felipe Melo nie zdołali poważnie zagrozić bramce De Sanctisa. O swojej obecności na boisku przypomniał również David Trezeguet, który po podaniu Giovinco strzelił w lewy róg, a dobrze ustawiony golkiper poradził sobie ze złapaniem piłki. Nie było jednak mowy o pomyłce w 35 minucie. Wtedy to dokładnym dośrodkowaniem popisał się Zdenek Grygera, w polu karnym wyskoczył Trezeguet i skierował futbolówkę do siatki. Juventus prowadził więc 1:0, jednak chwilę wcześniej stracił Mauro Camoranesiego, który po zderzeniu głową z jednym z Neapolitańczyków musiał opuścić boisko. W jego miejsce Ciro Ferrara wprowadził Tiago. Jak się okazało bramka francuskiego napastnika była jedynym trafieniem do przerwy. Stara Dama dominowała w posiadaniu piłki, jednak przebieg spotkania był bardziej wyrównany niż wskazywałyby na to statystyki. Po zmianie stron zaatakowali Bianconeri. Przyniosło to spodziewany efekt w 54 minucie, kiedy to strzałem z pola karnego, nie dał szans bramkarzowi Sebastian Giovinco. Młody Włoch zdobył tym samym swoją pierwszą bramkę w tegorocznych rozgrywkach Serie A. Napoli nie poddało się i pięć minut później zdobyło bramkę kontaktową. Nadzieję w serca sympatyków Azzurrich wlał niezawodny Marek Hamsik. Słowak po podaniu Jesusa Datolo znalazł się w polu bramkowym i bez problemu umieścił piłkę w siatce. Po golu na 2:1, przyjezdni chcieli pójść za ciosem. udało się im to szybciej niż mogli się spodziewać. W roli głównej, w 64 minucie, Jesus Datolo, tym razem Argentyńczyk nie podawał, a sam wykończył akcję wbijając futbolówkę do bramki Buffona z niewielkiej odległości. Ciro Ferrara zareagował na remis wprowadzając Amauriego. Brazylijczyk zmienił Christiana Poulsena. Jednak zmiana ta nie przyniosła gola dla Juventusu. Za to w 82 minucie turyńczyków pogrążył Hamsik, dla którego było to drugie trafienie w tym spotkaniu i siódme w sezonie. Słowacki pomocnik strzelił z jedenastu metrów w taki sposób, że bezradny Buffon nie był w stanie złapać piłki i po chwili po raz trzeci wyciągał ją z bramki. Zmienić wynik próbował jeszcze Paolo De Ceglie, jednak jego uderzenie minęło bramkę przyjezdnych w bezpiecznej odległości. Jako że to wszystko na co stać było Juventus dzisiejszego wieczoru, to gracze Napoli mogli cieszyć się po ostatnim gwizdku arbitra z trzech punktów. :Juventus Turyn-SSC Napoli 2:3 :1:0 Trezeguet 35 :2:0 Giovinco 54 :2:1 Hamsik 59 :2:2 Datolo 64 :2:3 Hamsik 82 :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Poulsen (77' Amauri), Felipe Melo - Camoranesi (31' Tiago), Diego, Giovinco (86' De Ceglie) - Trezeguet :Napoli: De Sanctis - Campagnaro (59' Datolo), Paolo Cannavaro, Contini - Maggio, Gargano, Cigarini, Aronica - Hamsik, Lavezzi (87' Pazienza) - Denis (69' Quagliarella) :Żółte kartki: Chiellini 88' (Juventus) - Contini 45', Campagnaro 57', Paolo Cannavaro 74' (Napoli) :Czerwone kartki: Amauri 90' :Sędzia: Antonio Damato Październik *Przed meczem Juventus - Napoli :Po rewelacyjnym spotkaniu przeciwko Sampdorii do Turynu przyjedzie ekipa Napoli, która również w ostatniej kolejce dokonała nie lada wyczynu. Neapolitańczycy zremisowali z Milanem 2:2, strzelając rywalowi dwie bramki w doliczonym czasie gry. Na Stadio Olimpico kibice liczą na kolejne wielkie widowisko. :Przewidywane składy: :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Melo, Poulsen - Camoranesi, Diego, Giovinco - Amauri :Ławka: Manninger, Molinaro, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie, Tiago, Immobile, Trezeguet :Nie zagrają: Iaquinta, Caceres, Del Piero, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Zebina, Sissoko (kontuzje) :Napoli (3-4-2-1): De Sanctis - Campagnaro, P. Cannavaro, Contini - Maggio, Gargano, Cigarini, Aronica - Hamsik, Lavezzi - Denis :Ławka: Iezzo, Rinaudo, Grava, Pazienza, Datolo, Pià, Quagliarella :Nie zagrają: Santacroce, Zuniga, De Zerbi (kontuzje) 120px|right *Nedved wierzy w Juve :Były pomocnik Starej Damy Pavel Nedved wierzy, że jego były klub jest w stanie osiągnąć w tym sezonie znaczący wynik. Widzę Juventus na dobrej pozycji. Wiem, że byli krytykowani, ale rzeczywistość jest taka, że odnotowują parę świetnych wyników - powiedział Czech w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. Wciąż zbyt wcześnie na oceny, gdyż jesteśmy nadal na początku sezonu, ale ten Juventus może w tym roku coś wygrać. *Molinaro: Pokaz siły z Sampdorią :Obrońca Juve Cristian Molinaro uważa, że środowa wygrana 5:1 z Sampdorią to najlepszy znak, jaki Bianconeri mogli wysłać swoim rywalom. W środowy wieczór daliśmy największy pokaz naszej siły w tym sezonie. To największy znak, jaki mogliśmy dać. Teraz musimy iść dalej tą drogą. Jeśli będziemy nadal tak grać, z pewnością będziemy coś znaczyć i osiągać ważne wyniki. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na utratę koncentracji. Nigdy jednak nie podchodziliśmy źle do ważnych meczów. Kluczowe jest nie obniżanie poziomu koncentracji przeciwko tym zespołom, które na papierze wydają się odrobinę łatwiejsze. 120px|right *Blanc przejął funkcję Cobolliego Gigliego :Zebranie wszystkich prezydentów klubów Serie A, które odbyło się wczoraj w siedzibie Lega Calcio w Mediolanie, wybrało Jean-Claude Blanc'a w miejsce odchodzącego Giovanniego Cobolliego Gigliego na funkcję radcy reprezentującego ligę. Moja obecność to oznaka pracy wykonanej przez Cobolliego. Regularność będziemy wprowadzać również w szeregach Lega Calcio. Przed spotkaniem, nowy prezydent Starej Damy wypowiedział się o obecnej sytuacji klubu. Oczywiście, postaramy się potwierdzić dobry wynik ze spotkania z Sampdorią w pojedynku z Napoli, być może podobnym wysokim tempem. Po nominacji Blanc'a ciało zarządzające Lega Calcio składa się z: prezydenta Beretty, viceprezydent Roselli Sensi, prezydenta zgromadzenia Serie A Gallianiego, prezydenta zgromadzenia Serie B Fantinela, 8 radców z Serie A i Serie B, a także 3 radców z FIGC. *Sissoko kontuzjowany :Złe wieści dla kibiców Juventusu. Momo Sissoko, jedna z kluczowych postaci w nowej taktyce Ferrary, znów odpocznie od piłki. Ze względu na problemy z mięśniem lewego uda zawodnik będzie pauzował około 20-25 dni. Dołączy w ten sposób do listy kontuzjowanych pomocników: Marchisio i Salihamidzica. Dobrą wiadomością jest natomiast powrót Tiago, który znalazł się na liście powołanych na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Ferrara już teraz zapewnił, że brak Sissoko nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na zmianę ustawienia. 120px|right *Vinovo otwarte dla kibiców :Każda obietnica musi zostać dotrzymana. Juventus ogłosił, że sesje treningowe pierwszej drużyny będą dostępne dla publiczności i wczoraj dotrzymał słowa. Trybuna obok boiska numer 1 w Juventus Center, której budowa została niedawno dokończona, gościła wczoraj licznych kibiców zaproszonych na inaugurację tej nowej dla fanów możliwości. Około 300 osób zgromadzonych w Vinovo, w tym wiele dzieci, okazało ogromny entuzjazm podczas treningu. Lekka mgła nie pomagała, ale bliskość trybuny pozwoliła w pełni cieszyć się oglądaniem ćwiczących Bianconerich. Od teraz, raz w tygodniu, sesje treningowe Juventusu będą za darmo dostępne dla kibiców. Do końca roku możliwość oglądania swoich idoli będą mieli członkowie Juventus Club DOC oraz Juventus Member, jak również goście klubu, a od stycznia możliwość obserwowania zajęć Juve będą mieli wszyscy kibice, którzy zarezerwują sobie miejsce po prostej i krótkiej akredytacji na oficjalnej stronie Starej Damy. Kategoria:Strona główna